Venganza y Engaños
by zaol1996
Summary: Neji Hyuga, quien había vivido por un largo tiempo en el sector rural ahora volvería a la gran ciudad solicitado por su tío y dispuesto a conseguir respuestas. Su vida en la ciudad no sería tan fácil como creía, y más que eso… Tomar venganza contra al asesino de su padre, Hizashi, no sería menos sencillo, y más si su ideal era que todos los involucrados pagaran de la peor manera.
1. El regreso de Neji Hyuga

Buenas queridos lectores,  
>por fin me he animado a escribir sobre mi pareja favorita de Naruto. Desde siempre me ha cautivado el <em><strong>NejiHina<strong>_, tiene una chispa que me encanta. Espero que les guste mucho mi trabajo y dejen muchos Reviews.

Raramente en mis fics uso los S_eudominios_ _Japoneses** (san,chan,sama,dono,etc)**._ Pero en esta ocasión creo fue necesaria, así que sin más interrupciones_ los dejare comenzar._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Venganza**** y Engaños.**

**Capítulo**** 1:**_El regreso de Neji Hyuga._

**.**

* * *

><p>Sentado en el gran y cómodo sofá de la sala principal se encontraba Hiashi, cruzado de piernas con sus lentes puestos, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña mesa, que tenia encima un plato y una taza de té bien caliente. En las noticias no se mostraba indicios de grandes sucesos, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando leyó lo siguiente: <strong>"<em>Buenas noticias en las relaciones con la banca Gestión de empresas en tiempos de crisis".<em>**

Rápidamente cerró y dejó el periódico a un lado al oír llegar un automóvil, esa mañana de verano llegaría una visita que cambiaría la monotonía de su hogar, _este llegó para quedarse_, su sobrino _Neji Hyuga__;_ quien había vivido por un largo tiempo en el sector rural ahora volvería a la gran ciudad, solicitado por su tío y dispuesto a conseguir respuestas de la muerte de su padre.

El hombre caracterizado por sus típicos ojos aperlados llamo a una sirvienta, ordenándole que avisara a sus dos hijas que su primo había llegado de un largo viaje. Hiashi Hyuga se dirigió directamente a la entrada dispuesto a contemplar a su visitante.

Neji era a simple vista un original miembro de la familia _Hyuga, _sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de su difunto padre cuando era joven, tanto como los de Hiashi al ser gemelos, podía llegar a ser espeluznante. El joven bajó del auto con una valija color café... aunque la gente pensaría que el chico por venir de una zona rural vestiría inadecuadamente, se equivocarían.

Ese día caluroso llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir, su cabello era largo como la tradición familiar lo indicaba, el color seguía siendo castaño oscuro como siempre. El chico se acercó con la valija en la mano hacia su tío mientras que el taxi se alejaba, y cortésmente estrechó su mano aplicando sólo un poco de fuerza.

—Es un gusto volver a verlo, Hiashi-sama —aunque sólo fuera un adolescente, era una persona con un carácter firme y serio.

—Igualmente, Neji —si algo en común tenían tío y sobrino, era su forma fría y sin vida para hablar.

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver al interior de la casa cuando escucharon unos pasos. De la luminosidad de la mañana pudieron observar salir a la belleza tropical del hogar, _Hinata Hyuga_. Llevaba puesto un vestido color azul pastel, unas zapatillas y su larga melena suelta, mas atrás venia un mayordomo que se disponía a tomar las cosas de Neji para subirlas a su nueva habitación.

La chica de casi la misma edad de su primo, se acercó tímidamente a donde se encontraba. Hacía más de diez años que no lo veía, su último encuentro había sido a los 6 años. Durante todo ese tiempo su primo había crecido bastante, era mucho más alto que ella, se veía con una buena alimentación pero notó algo que la inquietaba, esos ojos inexpresivos que la observaban con antelación.

—Es un placer volverla a ver, Hinata-sama —este tomó su mano y la besó, haciéndola ruborizar.

—G-Gracias, igual —respondió tartamudeando un poco.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó seriamente Hiashi, quien había ordenado específicamente que bajaran las dos hermanas.

—Padre, ella dijo que bajaría en un momento —Su voz sonaba tan diminuta cuando se dirigía a su progenitor, pudo notar el recién llegado.

—¡Hanabi! —Gritó el hombre con dirección al interior de la casa, llamando a su hija faltante.

—¡Ya voy! —Dijó tras bostezar, bajando las escaleras para llegar a la puerta.

La menor se encontraba un poco desaliñada debido a su alborotado cabello, quien evidenciaba que recién estaba despertando de una placentera siesta.

—Me parece que ayer especifique que a las 9:00 A.M. llegaría su primo ¿o me equivoco?

—Lo siento mucho padre, no volverá a pasar —la chica reverenció y dirigió su mirada a un ojiperla.

—Que gusto poder verla de nuevo, lamento haberla despertado de sus sueños —este imitó el mismo gesto que había hecho momentos antes con Hinata, a diferencia que Hanabi no pareció inmutarse.

—Pasemos al comedor a tomar el desayuno —Invito Hiashi a sus queridas hijas y sobrino. Desde hoy comenzaría una nueva vida en la ciudad.

Los miembros de la familia Hyuga se encontraban todos sentados en el comedor: Hiashi a la cabecera representando ser el amo y señor de la casa, sus hijas sentadas a cada lado de esté y extrañamente Neji estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa cuadrada. Nadie optó por preguntarle un por qué de ese hecho, pero su verdadera intención era poder hablar de frente con la única persona que se dirigiría en ese momento, su tío.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, luego de terminar de comer el desayuno el mayor de los Hyuga comenzaría a relacionarse con su sobrino y mencionarle porque el repentino llamado hacia su persona.

—Neji —el aludido dirigió su mirada directo a Hiashi, los dos habían terminado de comer y era la hora de empezar—. Te preguntaras por qué te he llamado y he pedido qué te quedes a vivir con nosotros una temporada. Mis razones son simples: Cuando salgas de la Universidad deberás tomar el antiguo puesto de tu padre en la empresa familiar, por eso a partir de ahora te guiare en lo que sea necesario. Costeare tus estudios durante todo este lapso, pero a cambio deberás proteger y velar por el bienestar de tus primas.

Hinata sintió que esa última línea iba solamente dirigida hacia ella. Su padre anhelaba una hija perfecta, quien sólo pudiera estudiar todo el día en el hogar y convertirse en la próxima heredera de la empresa familiar pero ella no era así. Tenía sus amigos, le gustaba salir de vez en cuando, le gustaba un chico en secreto y era _muy buena estudiante_, pero su padre parecía no verlo. En cambio Hanabi, era muy obediente y silenciosa frente a su progenitor, su única rutina diaria era: De la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa, estudiar, y repetir el mismo proceso al día siguiente. A veces sentía un poco de envidia de su hermana menor, aunque ella fuera la mayor, su padre tenía más esperanzas puestas en su hija menor.

—Entendido, Hiashi-sama. Gracias por la oportunidad que me está dando, no lo decepcionare. Protegeré a Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama de cualquier individuo.

De la cocina salió un sirviente quien recogió todos los platos sucios y los llevó al lugar de origen de donde había salido. Los miembros de la familia se habían levantado de la mesa con la intención de volver hacer lo que hacían antes de que llegara Neji.

—Hinata, enséñale a Neji su habitación y toda la casa si es necesario —la chica asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia su primo, quien iría en marcha junto a ella escaleras arriba.

Durante el corto trayecto en que subían las escaleras, Hinata pudo observar a su primo. Era totalmente diferente a como lo recordaba, antes era dulce y alegre, ahora parecía una persona totalmente cambiada; su voz era sin sentimientos y su mirada parecía estar llena de rencor pero algo estaba claro y era que tenía un perfil griego que enamoraría a cualquier chica, sin olvidar el cuerpo bien esculpido que poseía debido a los rigurosos trabajos que debió hacer en la zona rural.

Esta lo guió atreves del largo pasillo del segundo piso, habían cuatro dormitorios y un baño. Neji dormiría en la última habitación de la derecha.

—Tu habitación es esta —señalo la antes mencionada. Permitió dejarlo pasar para que pudiera abrir su habitación—. Si necesitas algo solo dímelo. Mi habitación está al lado de la tuya… Nii-san.

—No necesito nada, gracias Hinata-sama —y enseguida cerró la puerta bruscamente dejando a una sorprendida Hyuga detrás de la puerta.

Neji se recostó sobre la puerta observando su nuevo dormitorio, en la cama matrimonial tendida con sabanas blancas se encontraba su valija. Había un escritorio de madera con unas hojas puestas sobre este, una lámpara y un bolígrafo, lo cual en sus pensamientos le pareció muy conveniente. Había un armario aparentemente muy antiguo, posiblemente seria una reliquia que se guardaba en esa habitación de paredes blancas y piso de madera. Tenía todo lo necesario, incluso había una mesa de noche junto a la cama.

El castaño se dirigió al escritorio con la intención de redactar una carta para su madre, tal como se lo había prometido de avisarle cuando llegara. Este sacó la silla de madera que poseía para sentarse y tomar los utensilios necesarios para escribir.

.

**_20 de Febrero_**

_Querida mamá:_

_Esperó que cuando recibas esta carta te encuentres mejor de salud. El autobús llegó puntual_

_a la hora asignada 8:30A.M., luego tomé un taxi para dirigirme a la residencia de Hiashi y por fin_

_estoy aquí. Sabes lo que significa… estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para_

_encontrar respuestas sobre la muerte de papá, sé que me advertiste que tuviera cuidado_

_pero esto es tan importante como para ti, como para mí. Ya es la hora que recuperemos_

_nuestro estatus en la familia y no dejarnos pisotear nunca más, todos pagaran por el_

_sufrimiento que nos causaron. Podre sacarte de ese lugar y hacer que vivas como una reina,_

_solo espera mamá._

_Mi venganza será tomada, lenta pero segura._

_._

_El chico colocó el bolígrafo al lado y tomó la carta en sus manos, mañana mismo pasaría por la agencia de correo enviarla. Abrió un cajón que poseía el escritorio y la guardo allí, ahora le apetecía recorrer los alrededores de la casa. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y miro a su alrededor... mucho silencio, su mirada se dirigió hacia su izquierda y contempló la puerta de la habitación de Hinata._

—Con que Nii-san, eh —Dijó para sí mismo, mientras se disponía a pasar por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>Nii-san:<strong> _Hermano Mayor._

_Aclaro para los que no sabían_, Hinata le hace referencia a Neji con este término porque recuerden que ellos se llevan un año de diferencia.

Intentare ser lo mas constante posible a decir verdad fue un poco apresurado subir este fic, pero les confesare que no resisto ver reposando algún trabajo mio en el escritorio. _**¡Tengo que publicarlo! **_siempre se me viene a la mente ese argumento, jeje.


	2. Nueva rutina

Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas a ustedes, mis fieles lectores.

Por problemas que escaparon de mis manos, tales como: Constantes fallos por parte del internet, no había podido subir el capítulo hasta ahora. Así que sin más preámbulos, a continuación les presentare el esperado capítulo:

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Venganza**** y Engaños.**

_**Capítulo**** 2:**_ Nueva Rutina.

**.**

* * *

><p>Hinata se quedo observando perplejamente la puerta de la habitación, por alguna razón no sé había movido de allí esperando que fuera alguna broma. Sin embargo, Neji no volvió a abrir la puerta ni mostró hacer sonido evidente estando en su nueva recamara. La Hyuga optó por pensar que su primo estaba cansado a que deliberadamente la haya ignorado.<p>

* * *

><p>Neji bajó por las escaleras calmadamente, la casa se había vuelto repentinamente silenciosa, eso explicaba el darse cuenta del chirrido de los escalones de madera. El joven Hyuga se preguntó dónde estarían los sirvientes, alguien que transitara la casa, apenas eran las 10:00A.M. de un día domingo, y todo sentido se perdía en la penumbra silenciosa del hogar. En vez de continuar con la exploración que aun no había empezado, prefirió salir de la casa para visualizar el nuevo ambiente que lo rodearía a partir de ese ahora.<p>

Era claramente una residencia de familias ricas, pero la casa Hyuga definitivamente no tenía comparación. Era la más grande de toda la zona y precisamente estaba un poco más alejada de las demás, parecía aislada e incluso poseía un ambiente tenebroso. De todas formas, no sé podía negar el hecho de que también era una casa hermosa, pintada de un color rojo opaco y blanco, a su alrededor habían bancas para sentarse y algunos faroles que seguramente relucirían en la noche. Una vista totalmente diferente de la granja donde trabajaba con su madre y tíos, donde se podían observar claramente las estrellas en noches luminosas, sin embargo, en la ciudad sería diferente, poseía tantas luces que apenas alcanzaría a ver la luna y si es que esta no sé escondía detrás de las espesas nubes.

Giró la manilla de la puerta principal que afortunadamente no estaba cerrada, a grandes zancadas salió de ese ámbito y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa. Fue como lo esperó, había un gran jardín como dictaba en sus memorias, ya que muchos años antes había estado allí.

Antes que su padre muriera pudo realizar una visita a su tío a muy corta edad. En vez de entrar a la casa, prefirieron pasar al jardín donde platicaron los adultos y Neji y Hinata jugaron. Hanabi apenas tenía un año de edad, así que tenía que mantenerse en los brazos de su difunta madre. El recuerdo más nítido de esa experiencia fué una linda Hinata de cinco años que insistía en llamarlo _"Nii-san"_, un vago recuerdo que estuvo en su memoria y decidió reaparecer en ese instante.

Habían pasado años desde ese último encuentro pero aun así el jardín seguía muy bien cuidado, seguro había un jardinero contratado que vendría una vez a la semana. La ubicación de las sillas, mesa y sombrilla tampoco había cambiado en lo absoluto. Era como vivir de nuevo esa vieja memoria, todo pudo haber sido perfecto si sólo no fuera eso un_ amargo pasado._

Sintió unos ojos sobre su presencia y rápidamente volteo en varias direcciones, sólo estaban los guardias de seguridad quienes vigilaban la casa desde puntos estratégicos, no tendrían tiempo para estar vigilándolo a él. Ocurrente su mirada se posó hacia el segundo piso donde Hinata se encontraba mirando por la ventana, podía verse una tenue sonrisa triste que se asomaba mientras que miraba al horizonte y sus grandes ojos aperlados se cerraban para volverse abrir, en su expresión se reflejaba aburrimiento seguramente como el que sentía su primo en ese momento.

Unos pasos sigilosos se acercaban donde se encontraba sentado el joven Hyuga, este ya los había oído venir desde adentro de la casa así que no representaba algún peligro. Hiashi se paro justamente a su lado y colocó la mano en su hombro, con el pensamiento de que su sobrino no lo había escuchado, sólo que él no sabría que este era bueno para ignorar a la gente que desagradaba.

—Neji —dijó con voz gruesa el mayor, visualizando como el joven atendía a su llamado—. Mañana comenzarás a estudiar en la misma escuela que Hinata, ya me he encargado del papeleo y uniforme.

El joven Hyuga asintió y decidió volver a entrar al hogar, esperaba que su tío lo siguiera pero este se quedó un poco más de tiempo observando su territorio. Cuando llego a la entrada principal, cesó, visualizando hacia atrás con lejanía la calle donde una hora antes el taxi lo había traido. Debía acostumbrarse a ese nuevo sitio, el día siguiente comenzaría en su nueva secundaria y seguramente sería un solitario como lo había sido en la antigua. Sólo esta vez esperaba que en su nuevo plantel escolar no fuera igual al antiguo.  
>Seguro estudiaría en una secundaria de personas mimadas que no conocen el trabajo, sudor y esfuerzo de una persona trabajadora. Pero al menos estos serian frívolos y así pasaría de ser percibido, no es como si fuera tímido como su prima pero nunca le apeteció la atención de los demás.<p>

* * *

><p>Sus parpados se abrieron poco a poco, por inercia miró somnoliento a su derecha ya que antes en su antigua recamara había un reloj de pared. Al no encontrarlo allí, volteó a su izquierda para ver por la ventana, aun no se asomaba el sol; eso delataba que debía ser como las 5:30P.M., la costumbre de levantarse temprano en su antiguo hogar era casi imprescindible.<p>

De un brinco saltó de la cama y abrió la ventana dejando entrar una fría ráfaga de viento que no pareció inmutarle debido a su temperatura, las mañanas en el campo eran más frías después de todo.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación con el cepillo de dientes en la mano y una toalla para entrar en el baño. En veinte minutos ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación, el cielo se mostraba un poco más claro y por fin la estrella suprema que llamamos "sol" se dignaba a salir.

El Hyuga observó algo curioso, en su cama estaba puesto un uniforme escolar y una mochila _«¿Quién y en qué momento había entrado a la habitación para dejarlos?» _Se preguntó.

Sin más rodeos se colocó la vestimenta y tomó la mochila para irse a la nueva secundaria.

Eran las 6:00P.M., según Hiashi el plantel escolar quedaba a treinta minutos caminando. El día anterior, su obstinado sobrino insistió en que se adelantaría ya que era una costumbre. Así que sigilosamente bajo las escaleras cuidando no despertar a nadie, ya en plata baja se dispuso a abrir la puerta… cuando escucho un chirrido proveniente de los escalones.

—Buen día, lamento haberla despertado —Hinata quien se encontraba a mitad de la escalera, bajó hacia el último escalón.

—Buen día, Neji nii-san —respondió con una tenue sonrisa—. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

—A la secundaria.

—S-Si no es mucha molestia, podría cambiarme y-y acompañarte.

—No, gracias —respondió saliendo por la puerta principal casi huyendo.

Nuevamente Hinata se encontró estupefacta, visualizó el atuendo que llevaba para dormir y no tenía nada de malo, _«¿acaso Neji tendría algo contra su lindo conjunto blanco ó podría ser más tímido que ella?» _Cruzó esa idea en su cabeza.

Neji tenía la mano colocada encima de la mitad de su nariz y mejillas, lo menos que deseaba era que alguien viera el ligero color rojizo de sus pómulos. Ni por más hombre Hyuga que fuera podría evitar sentir vergüenza al ver a una mujer así, precisamente a su prima… maldijo en voz baja por el camino, el por qué las mujeres dormían sin un brasier y en el caso de Hinata, con ropa blanca, donde claramente se expondrían sus pezones.**  
><strong>


	3. Un adversario

Hola queridos lectores, lamento el retraso con este capítulo. Espero que todos estén pasando un hermoso día, porque el mio es ¡fantástico!; mañana es viernes y a partir de la próxima semana es Semana Santa, o sea, vacaciones.

Antes que nada les quiero agradecer por los reviews, y a una persona muy importante detrás de todo esto. Personalmente le doy mis felicitaciones a Reneé, es una gran Beta Reader y me ha ayudado mucho estos últimos días.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos, los dejare con la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Venganza**** y Engaños.**

_**Capítulo**** 3:**_ Un adversario.

**.**

* * *

><p>Caminaba en las calles casi desoladas de la mañana; trayendo como consecuencia la falta de personas adecuadas a quienes pedirle una dirección. Pero el genio —aún no descubierto por la sociedad— se las arreglaba para entender a las personas que decían direcciones erróneas, tales como: <em>"Camina dos calles más. Cruza a la derecha en la calle veintitrés, luego cruza a la izquierda en el primer semáforo. Sigue caminando tres cuadras más y vuelves a cruzar a la derecha. Encontraras la High School Konoha. ¡No!, creo que en realidad tienes que cruzar por última vez a la izquierda…".<em>

La última persona a quien le preguntó fue una mujer muy amable, supo darle una dirección clara y concisa a su destino. Hiashi, el día anterior se encargó de lo mismo, sólo que a la mitad de la explicación recibió una llamada que tardó un largo periodo de tiempo. Ya para cuando terminó, Neji se había ido a dormir como las gallinas.

Supuestamente eran treinta minutos de caminata por lo que le habían indicado, ya faltaba poco para llegar. Se percató que en realidad iban a ser cincuenta minutos de caminar; bufó para sí mismo lo imbécil que fue su tío al decirle tal blasfemia. Después de todo ¿Qué podría saber de caminatas, un hombre que solo conoce el transporte vehicular?, absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos perlas visualizaron el enorme edificio escolar, en su semblante serio no se mostraba ni una pizca de emoción. Caminó a paso lento para adentrarse en las instalaciones, estaba seguro que dentro de unos minutos comenzaría el primer período escolar.

Se limitó a ver algunos pocos rostros de alumnos que iban y venían, hablando seguramente de temas absurdos o con poco interés para el Hyuga. Lo único en común que tal vez tendrían, era la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro; el uniforme escolar.

Recordó que necesitaba ir a la oficina de la Directora para pedir indicaciones, además que se le entregaría un horario escolar. En esta ocasión caminaba por inercia, era una vieja costumbre que realizaba cuando se mantenía pensando. Por error alguien le había tropezado el hombro, no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo fue un accidente.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? Sin disculparte —Neji sintió un fuerte agarre en el antebrazo. Suspiró decepcionado, debió suponer que hasta en esas escuelas había buscapleitos. Volteó a ver al amenazador, era un joven de cabello en punta color café—. ¿No dirás nada? —El nuevo chico, impaciente, tomó a su _"supuesta presa"_ del cuello de la camisa. Gente en el pasillo se comenzaba a reunir alrededor de los dos chicos. Neji mantenía un semblante imperturbable—. No me digas qué eres mudo, qué triste que tenga que golpear a un chico especial —El bravucón levantó su puño con malicia, seguro pensó que la persona que tenía al frente era un mequetrefe. Atacó, y el Hyuga en un rápido movimiento agarró su muñeca y retorció su brazo detrás de la espalda. Con sus pies, barrió los de su oponente hasta que cayó de rodillas, y con su otra mano libre se dispuso a tomar una parte en especial de la nuca.

Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del recién vencido y pareció susurrarle algo al oído—. Si hubiera sido en cualquier otro lugar, no dudaría en quebrarte el cuello —Con su mano libre, recta y con los dedos juntos, le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca soltándolo bruscamente y cayó al piso, quedando aturdido con el golpe antes recibido.

Neji salió del círculo de espectadores que se había formado, perdió su valioso tiempo con un pobre y débil peón. Si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde el primer día —claramente, él no era de ese tipo de personas—. Llamó su atención un suceso en particular que se encontraba desarrollando tras sus espaldas, pero se negó a voltear y caminó hacia su destino.

—¡Kankuro! —Exclamó una joven rubia, mientras que se agachaba a recoger a su caído hermano. Este intentaba mover su cuello, el cual repentinamente se había entumecido—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —Kankuro, no contestó.  
>El chico prodigio memorizó el rostro de ese inepto, muy bien sabia que los bravucones atacaban una segunda vez. En cambio los espectadores, memorizarían el rostro de Neji Hyuga; el chico que derrotó a Kankuro con una técnica extraordinaria.<br>Un chico de cabello en forma de hongo, despertó interés en la forma de lucha del recién llegado. Lo observó hasta que desapareció en los pasillos, posiblemente había encontrado un rival digno. 

* * *

><p>Una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus finos labios, recordó que ese día era lunes y no uno cualquiera —Por lo menos no para ella—. Era el hermoso comienzo de la semana y luego de un eterno fin de semana, volvería a ver a su amor platónico, Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

Desde que estaba en primaría había sentido una fuerte admiración y amor hacia ese rubio. Anhelaba ser tan fuerte como él algún día. Lamentablemente, había crecido como una persona tímida y nunca pudo acercarse al Uzumaki más de metro y medio, sin desmayarse. Pero jamás perdería la fe en que su amado se fijara en ella; al menos una sonrisa, un roce de hombros, un halago de su parte, era su mayor expectativa.

—¿Onee-san? —Hinata salió de ese mundo de ensueño para prestarle atención a su hermana menor, quien tenía rato exigiendo su atención—. ¿Dónde está, Neji nii-san?

¡Neji!, hace mucho rato atrás que se había olvidado de su primo. La mente de una chica enamorada era una calamidad, ya comprendía a que se debían los dichos; que decían que cuando una chica estaba enamorada, solía olvidar las cosas. Además que ahora que lo mencionaba, Hinata recordó nítidamente lo de esa mañana, _«¿Por qué la habría evitado?»_.

—Él se nos ha adelantado —Respondió acomodándose en el asiento del auto, el ambiente fuera de la ventana delataba que pronto llegarían.

—¿No hubiera sido mejor esperarnos?

—No —La reprendió enseñándole el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, después de todo iban retrasadas. Sólo podría acotarse que Hanabi no era buena despertando en las mañanas—. Vamos un poco tarde, por cierta personita.

—Vale, Onee-san, dije que lo sentía —La chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, inmediatamente su hermana mayor rió por la expresión tan tierna e infantil en la menor.

El vehículo fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que fue estacionado frente del plantel escolar, las hermanas Hyuga bajaron del automóvil despidiéndose amablemente del chofer. Si no se apresuraban, comenzarían el primer período y llegarían tarde a sus respectivos cursos.  
>Tuvieron que separarse para que Hanabi tomara al pasillo donde se encontraban los salones de primaria y Hinata los superiores a este, con suerte que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para el comienzo de la clase. Entonces se apresuro a llegar y visualizó la puerta abierta del aula correspondiente, allí desde la entrada buscó con su mirada a un cierto rubio, para su mala suerte este no se encontraba en algún lugar visible o tal vez no vendría a clases ese día. Bastante decepcionante para Hinata, quien estaba de excelente humor ya que vería a esa persona especial.<p>

Decepcionada, se dispuso a entrar, cuando escuchó unos rápidos pasos dirigirse hacia ella. Allí estaba él, ahí estaba Naruto, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente por el cansancio de haber corrido desde su hogar hasta la secundaria. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared, recuperando el aliento, y como si nada; volvió a sonreír y colocó sus brazos detrás de la nuca y caminó por un lado de Hinata, dispuesto a entrar.

—Na-Naruto-kun —Apenas pudo articular, llevándose las manos a su pecho y ruborizándose salvajemente. Aun así el susodicho pasó por un lado de ella, y posiblemente ni cuenta se dio que Hinata estaba que se le salían los ojos con sólo verlo.

Ahí estaba el grupo asignado para la clase de Literatura de Naruto Uzumaki, era una metodología que empleaba Kakashi-sensei para la realización de los trabajos escolares en su asignatura.

—Vaya que me ha costado llegar a tiempo, dattebayo —Exclamó el rubio sentándose al lado de Sakura, su compañera de equipo. Sai era el último en ser integrado en dicho equipo, era un estudiante transferido que llegó hace unos cuatro meses a la secundaria.

—Buenos días —dijo la Haruno mientras colocaba totalmente su atención en un libro que había comenzado a leer hace poco. No era de esperarse menos, la chica era conocida como "Ratón de biblioteca".

—Buenos días, Naruto —Está vez fue Sai quien hablo.

Hinata dio un largo suspiro al verlos charlar tan naturalmente, como desearía estar en el lugar de Sakura. Para su mala suerte, los dioses no la habían escuchado rezar el día de la elección de los equipos, aun así, el equipo que se le había asignado no era malo.  
>Finalmente pasó al aula con una expresión que reflejaba la revolución de sentimientos que se estaba debatiendo en su sistema nervioso, allí vio a Ino que le hacia una seña para que se acercara, está le había apartado un puesto.<p>

—Buenos días, Hinata. A qué no sabes que he hecho este fin de semana —Esa era Ino, la amiga divertida que siempre tenía algo interesante que decir—. Fui a una fiesta organizada por la empresa de papá, y vi a unos chicos ¡guapísimos!; incluso tengo el número telefónico de uno— A veces envidiaba la libertad de su amiga, podía ir a fiestas y salir con amigos libremente, también era linda y naturalmente los chicos se acercaban, pero Hinata, ella era como un pájaro enjaulado.

—Buenos días, Ino. Sí que te divertiste esta vez —Tomó asiento a su lado.

—Bastante, y dime ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana? —La terrible pregunta que siempre era agobiante para ella, estaba más que claro que un "nada" a veces abarcaba muchos sucesos ocultos, pero cuando Hinata decía "nada" era nada. Por suerte estaba la aparición de su primo en su hogar, era un suceso simple pero al menos era algo para compartir.

—Bueno, yo… —Enseguida fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del aula fue cerrada, Kakashi-sensei ya había llegado, aunque un poco tarde.

—Buenos días chicos, ¿qué tal están? —dijo con su característica serenidad—. Disculpen la tardanza, me he detenido a ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle.

Todos los miraron con rostro de incredulidad, después de todo su sensei de literatura había batido un record de retardos. Aleatoriamente a este suceso tocaron a la puerta del aula y el profesor se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—Señorita Hyuga, la buscan. —Ese hecho sorprendió a Hinata a quien nunca la habían ido a buscar al salón. Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y como era de esperarse, ella pasaba desapercibida y eso le agradaba bastante, definitivamente no era buena llamando la atención y tampoco era que le gustase mucho la idea.

La chica se acercó a la puerta y se mostró sorprendida a ver a Neji allí: —¡Nii-san! —En seguida pudo sentir las miradas de sus compañeros de clase en su espalda, no había medido sus palabras y posiblemente lo dijo muy alto.

Visualizaron a un bien parecida chico con los ojos semejantes a Hinata, había ocasionado furor entre la población femenina y no era de esperarse, la mayoría de las ocasiones le ocurría cuando salía en público. Aunque sería absurdo compararlo con un Don Juan, ninguna mujer le había causado interés y constantemente les huía para evitar el acoso de las obsesas.

—Hinata-sama, su padre me ha informado que pertenece a un club escolar. Si tienehoy actividades, estaré dispuesto a esperarla para irnos juntos a casa.

La chica tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba sufriendo de un caso de miedo escénico. Podía sentir miradas ajenas dirigida en su dirección, hasta posiblemente Naruto lo estaba haciendo y esa idea le causó un sonrojo. Pero con más razón debía ser fuerte y no quedar mal frente al rubio, tenía que contestarle valientemente a su primo.

—N-No, hoy-y n-no t-tendré actividades del c-club— Intentó de Hinata por no tartamudear, fallido.

Para mala suerte de Neji no había entendido muy bien lo que su prima quiso decir, sólopudo escuchar claramente "actividades" y creía que un "no", supuso que no habrían actividades para ese día. Así que haciendo una reverencia, se retiro para seguir de largo a su aula asignada.

—Bueno, sin más preámbulos, comenzaré la clase. Siéntese por favor, Señorita Hyuga— Introdujo el Sensei para que Hinata saliera de sus pensamientos, se había quedado inmóvil mirando a la nada desde que su primo se fue.

—S-Sí—Dio media vuelta y aún asechada por las miradas, caminó nerviosa a su asiento. En el camino, por el borde del ojo pudo detallar a Naruto quien tenía un libro en la mano, pero no cualquier libro, uno que solo tenía dibujos y pequeños diálogos. Se le veía muy entretenido, posiblemente élno la vio parada y tartamudeando hace un minuto, eso era un alivio pero estaba decepcionada por alguna razón.

Cuando se sentó en el lugar asignado soltó un largo suspiro, si las miradasno cesaban al menos se sentiría segura en su rincón. Pero había algo que le molestaba, una pesada mirada observaba a la Hyuga, está intentó encontrarla pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, al voltear pudo ver a Ino mirándola de mala manera.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenias un "Sexy" hermano mayor? —Hágase notar que Ino hizo énfasis en algo que describe a Neji con claridad.

—É-El no es mi hermano, es mi primo. Este fin de semana llego a la casa y se estará hospedando por un tiempo —Hizo una breve pausa al recordar su infancia—. Cuando éramos niños, solía llamarlo "Nii-san".

—¿Tiene novia? —No dudo en preguntar ni un minuto.

—¡Ino! —Exclamó y tuvo que taparse las manos con la boca. Algunas personas había volteado al oírla, así que tuvo que comenzar a susurrar—. No lo sé, a penas llego ayer y no hemos hablado mucho.

—Si tiene o no tiene, no importa —soltó una risita divertida—. Si me lo permites, envolveré a tu primo con mis encantos —La rubia le guiñó un ojo, mientras que su compañera soltaba un suspiro.

* * *

><p>El corredor estaba totalmente vacío, sólo estaba él y sus pasos silenciosos. Caminó cerca de los casilleros de un pasillo y se detuvo en el bebedero de al lado, se inclinó y pulsó el botón de la fuente para que saliera una deliciosa y fría agua, la bebió delicadamente y se reincorporó. Secó sus labios mojados con el torso de su mano y dirigió una mirada amenazante al último casillero.<p>

—Sé que me estas siguiendo desde que salí de la oficina de dirección —La persona que estaba oculta se sobresalto.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Neji Hyuga —De un lado del casillero salió el chico de corte de hongo. Tenía una brillante cabellera negra, sus cejas seguramente tenían un grueso de 3cm y tenia unos peculiares ojos que Neji no pudo evitar observar.

—Esto debe ser un chiste —Argumentó levantando un ceja, definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte. Le dio la espalda para seguir a su destino, repentinamente sintió que un golpe iba dirigido hacia él.

—Esto no es un chiste y menos una broma —Sonrió el cejón, su muñeca había sido atrapada por la mano rápida de su adversario. Intentó conectar otro golpe dirigido al rostro de Neji y este con facilidad lo esquivó, así liberando al chico—. Debo presentarme, mi nombre es Rock Lee y te he elegido como mi adversario —El chico coloco su maño izquierda detrás de su espalda y la derecha la levantó con la palma descubierta y los dedos juntos.


	4. Siempre alerta

Disculpen la tardanza mis amores, hoy en compensación les he traído un capítulo un poco mas largo.

Me he dado cuenta que estoy subiendo un capítulo quincenalmente y eso debe de cambiar, intentare actualizar cada semana. Posiblemente en los días sábado o domingo actualice, así que les ruego paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Venganza**** y Engaños.**

_**Capítulo**** 3:**_ Siempre alerta.

**.**

* * *

><p>Neji no dijo nada, sólo se colocó en posición para enfrentar a su desafiante. Lo que en un principio había parecido una broma pesada, en verdad se estaba tornando serio y molesto para el Hyuga, quien tendría el privilegio de llegar tarde el primer día —hágase notar el sarcasmo—. Usaría su potencial de prodigio para derrotar aquel chico de apariencia extraña. Lo mismo sucedía con Lee, el tiempo estaba en su contra y tendría que usar su mejor técnica, así tuviera que desobedecer a su entrenador.<p>

_«Lo siento, Gai-sensei»_ Pensó Lee, preparado para usar su máximo potencial y el fruto de sus entrenamientos.

En un rápido movimiento, Rock Lee tomó impulso para abalanzarse sobre Neji con una patada lateral y dedujo que con un movimiento de cadera le facilitaría dirigir su puño al pecho del oponente. Si sus cálculos no eran erróneos, debía dejar inconsciente al Hyuga con ese golpe cerca del corazón. Pero por más veloz que fuera éste, Neji no se quedaba atrás con su palma de los ochos trigramas. Sus ojos se agudizaban al movimiento y con sus movimientos suaves y precisos, se colocó como meta golpear y dejar sin funcionamiento temporal los brazos y piernas de su oponente.

—¡Espera, Lee! —Un grito sacó de su concentración a los dos chicos. El aludido tuvo que dar unos torpes pasos para no caerse, pero su peor error fue no esquivar el golpe en su brazo derecho el cual le causo una parálisis.

Neji desconfiado, se volteó a ver la persona que había interrumpido su enfrentamiento. Pero no pudo evitar arquear las cejas al ver aquel inusual hombre, era una copia del chico que estaba a sus espaldas. No, Rock Lee era la copia de ese bizarro personaje que apareció, incluso sus cejas eran el doble de gruesas y tenían el mismo corte de hongo. ¿Padre e hijo hongos?

—¡Gai-sensei! —dijo con una mueca de dolor sosteniendo su brazo con la mano izquierda—, no es lo que usted cree.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que parece? —preguntó.

—Es que… verá, pues... Neji...

—¿Has dicho, Neji? —pronunció el hombre sorprendido.

Por primera vez visualizó el rostro de la persona que un momento atrás luchaba con su alumno. Era inconfundible, era un Hyuga en todo su esplendor. El mismo Hyuga que había vencido y ganado en la competencia Nacional de artes marciales libres, él que consideraron un talentoso prodigio y uno entre cientos. El mismo que había inspirado a Lee a seguir entrenando, porque no importaba si no tenía talento; alcanzaría a los mejores con un 100% de esfuerzo.

—Veo que soy muy famoso en está secundaria. —espetó con un tono de ironía, cansado de perder más el tiempo.

—No era de esperarse menos, después de todo eres el sobrino del famoso empresario, Hiashi Hyuga —Neji le lanzó una mirada de desprecio que no paso desapercibida por Rock Lee. Lo peor que le podría pasar era ser reconocido por ese apellido y por el hombre que más detestaba, él cual también poseía el mismo apellido—. Y para ti, Lee. Hoy le darás trescientas vueltas a la cancha con una mochila llena de pesadas piedras.

—¡Sí, Gai-sensei! —No dudó en decir Lee con euforia.

—Par de idiotas. —bufó dándose la vuelta para irse.

—¡No le digas idiota a Gai-sensei!, no sabes con quien estás hablando.

—Tranquilo Lee —apaciguó la situación—, éste muchacho no conoce el increíble poder del entrenador, Mato Gai. ¡Porque en mi aún quema la llama inextinguible de la juventud! —Al decir la última frase, unas llamas comenzaron a flamear en sus ojos. Su alumno no podía evitar verlo con asombro y que esas mismas llamas se le contagiaran.

El Hyuga cansado de observar ese espectáculo de circo, caminó en dirección a su nueva aula de clases. Según la dirección que le habían dando en la oficina de la directora Tsunade, estaba a cuatro salones del segundo pasillo.

Si sus afinados oídos no le fallaban, podía oír como unos pasos de dos personas lo seguían, deseo que no fueran los dos subnormales de hace rato pero al voltear los encontró a cada uno con una sonrisa. Su semblante serio cambio a uno de enojo, ¿por qué se supone que lo estaban siguiendo ahora?.

—¿Y ahora por qué me siguen? —dijo enojado, mirando a los dos individuos a su lado.

—¿Quién sigue a quién?, sólo voy a mi clase en el salón 3-3. —informó Lee.

Neji abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír "3-3", estaba seguro que en la dirección le habían informado que sería su nueva aula de clases. En el bolsillo del pantalón, buscó una hoja de papel que estaba doblada y la sacó para verificar el número de la matricula. En efecto, era el 3-3 a donde le tocaría ver clases el resto del año. Maldijo por lo bajo al tener tan mala suerte, ahora le tocaría estudiar con "el cejas de azotador" como le dijo Naruto hace mucho tiempo al cejón.

Los tres se encontraban al frente de la puerta del aula. Por la pequeña ventana de la puerta pudieron observar como la Docente Kurenai Yuhi, explicaba un nuevo tema para la clase de ese día. El que se animó a tocar la puerta fue Gai, quien encubriría a los muchachos por su retraso en llegar.

—Gai, no te esperaba por aquí. —dijo la mujer de ojos rojos al abrir la puerta.

—Vengo a traerte a estos dos bribones —señaló a Neji, quien frunció el seño al oír el término "bribón" y a Lee—. Los entretuve un rato con las actividades extracurriculares y por eso se debe su retardo.

—De acuerdo, pueden pasar —La mujer observó detenidamente al Hyuga y enseguida se percató que era el estudiante transferido que estaba esperando—. ¿Neji Hyuga? —le preguntó antes de dejarlo pasar.

El chico con algo de fastidio asintió, su nombre estaba a punto de desgastarse de tantas veces que lo habían nombrado ese mal día. La mujer lo invitó para que pasara mientras que Lee lo observó con interés, era una perfecta coincidencia que su nuevo rival estudiara con él. Así podría estudiarlo y analizarlo mejor, para cuando sucediera el próximo enfrentamiento hubiera un poco más de ventaja. No había olvidado la parálisis que mantenía su brazo derecho, lo cual lo mantenía interesado en la tipo de técnica que había usado.

_«Qué conveniente, Hyuga_» pensó con una sonrisa mientras que se dirigía a su asiento.

Todas las adolescentes presentes se le quedaron viendo al recién aparecido, detallando y capturando imágenes mentalmente de cada parte del ser de Neji. Una oleada de incomodidad sacudió al antes nombrado, quien se encontraba parado en el medio del área del pizarrón dispuesto a presentarse con sus nuevos compañeros. Todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar sobre el recién llegada sin apartar la mirada de éste, a excepción de una que se encontraba mirando por la ventaba hundida en sus propios problemas y pensamientos.

—Preséntate por favor —dijo la mujer muy amable—, dinos tú edad y pasatiempos.

—Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga. —habló con voz ronca y firme—. Tengo diecisiete años. No tengo pasatiempos y tampoco planeo tenerlos.

"_Tímido_", anotó en una parte de su cuaderno el chico de cejas gruesas, donde poco a poco recolectaría información sobre su nuevo rival.

—Bien. —suspiró no muy convencida de la presentación—. Ten Ten —llamó a la mujer a la chica que miraba la ventana, quien rápidamente reaccionó a su nombre y volteó al frente —como delegada de curso, tendré que pedirte el favor de que le enseñes al joven Hyuga las instalaciones del planten y ponerlo al corriente con todo lo que hemos visto en trascurso del mes.

—Claro. —asintió buscando con su mirada al nuevo, quien se adentraba por las columnas de pupitres y se sentaba en un rincón alejado de todos.

La chica volvió a su distracción de mirar por la ventana, ignorando las miradas de envidia que de vez en cuando recibía por algunas compañeras de clases. Lo mismo sucedía que con Neji, no dejaban de apartar sus miradas femeninas hacía él y algunas "no tan femeninas". Lo que esperaba para su nuevo comienzo en la ciudad ni el mismo Neji se lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>Luego de finalizar la clase con Kurenai-sensei, seguía la clase de Historia Universal con Anko Mitarashi, una profesora escandalosa y ruidosa en opinión del Hyuga. Desde que entró y salió del aula, habían sido gritos, gritos y más gritos, con una actitud humorística que pasó desapercibida por el nuevo estudiante, ese tipo de personas le irritaban. Pero pudo respirar más calmado cuando el primer campanazo anunció la hora de almuerzo, siempre era igual en todas las instituciones.<p>

Ten Ten estaba sentada en segunda fila, cuando se levantó de su asiento se propuso esperar a Neji en el extremo de la quinta fila donde se había sentado de último. Observó como sus compañeros de clase lo interceptaban con preguntas, tales como: ¿De dónde vienes?, ¿en verdad no tienes pasatiempos?, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?, ¿por qué eres tan frio?, ¿tienes grupo para la clase de literatura?. Para la sorpresa de la castaña, el chico había pasado por delante de todas esas personas y no había contestado nada, era como si no escuchara a las personas a su alrededor. Incluso cuando pasó por su lado, no escuchó que ella le hablaba.

—Neji —llamó en vano, el chico ya había salido del salón.

Cuando aceptó el trabajo de ser delegada de curso, fue para ser la mejor y cumplir sus tareas estrictamente. Así que aquel chico recién aparecido, no sería la excepción de sus tareas bien cumplidas. Se puso en marcha para salir del salón detrás de él. Vaya que fue una sorpresa haberlo observado tan lejos, caminaba bastante rápido para no conocer el edificio escolar. Entre caminando rápido y corriendo, lo alcanzó para tomar su hombro.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz cortante. Cerró su puño hasta traquear sus nudillos, fue un alivio no haber atacado en caso que fuera otra persona como lo había pensado.

—Soy Ten Ten, la delegada de nuestro curso. Kurenai-sensei me ha encargado ayudarte con todo lo que hemos vistos este mes, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

—Aja —Fue lo único que contesto para seguir caminando.

La chica frunció el seño al observar la extraña actitud de Neji, no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, también estaban siendo seguidos por un chico con peinado de hongo y una libreta donde anotaría todas las cualidades y debilidades de su nuevo rival.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó la chica luego de estar en un rato en silencio. Al parecer Neji, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo siguieran.

—A donde mis pies me lleven.

—La cafetería queda al otro lado, ¿sabías? —Abruptamente se detuvo, y le tomó poco tiempo analizar que tenía que dar la vuelta y dirigirse al otro pasillo. De nuevo en marcha, Ten Ten lo volvió a seguir al mismo ritmo de caminata.

Al entrar a la cafetería se filtró todo el sonido de las voces de los alumnos que se encontraban sentados en las mesas cotilleando. Otros estaban haciendo fila con una bandeja para recibir el almuerzo, y entre toda esa gallinera —comparación que pensó Neji—, su compañera logro divisar una mesa vacía.

—Escucha Neji…

—Hyuga —corrigió—, para ti soy sólo Hyuga.

—Hyuga, Neji, lo que sea —tomó una pausa para continuar—. Sólo porque eres nuevo, yo me encargaré de hacer la fila y traer comida para los dos —señalo la mesa aún vacía —tú mientras tanto cuidaras la mesa.

Visualizo la larga fila que hacían las personas que habían llegado primeras a la cafetería, su compañera mínimo se tardaría treinta minutos en salir viva con los dos almuerzo sin derramarlos.

—Es imposible que salgas de esa fila antes de que se acabe la hora —recordó que en dirección le habían indicado que el almuerzo constaba de solo veinte minutos.

—Dices eso porque no me conoces —respondió tras sonreír confiadamente.

Ten Ten camino sin mirar atrás a la enorme fila de personas. Neji tuvo que sentarse en la mesa como ella le pidió, seguramente apartándola antes de que más personas se acercaran a ocuparla.

* * *

><p>A unas tres mesas de donde estaba sentado, pudo divisar a su prima Hinata. La Hyuga se encontraba con una rubia de larga cabellera y mantenían una conversación animada mientras que almorzaban. Al poco tiempo, llego una chica de cabellera rosa, un chico de cabellera rubia y otro pálido con cabello azabache, parecían conocerse por las expresiones que usaban.<p>

—¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? —preguntó Sakura a las dos chicas.

—No hay lugar para ti, frente de marquesina —respondió provocando a la chica de pelo rosa, que no tardo en responderle.

—Tienes razón cerda, tu gran trasero ha abarcado todo los puestos. Pobre Hinata que está junto a ti —comenzó un duelo de miradas luego de ese diálogo.

La Hyuga no reaccionó ni cuando la nombraron, estaba totalmente ida al tener al frente al amor de su vida. Naruto, por su parte, sólo le estaba comentando a Sai trivialidades de su día a día y como le estaba yendo con su nueva pintura, ya que la última había sido todo un éxito en una galería para novatos.

Los dos chicos tomaron asiento y luego Sakura, quien terminaba de discutir con Ino.

—D-Disculpen… —intentó decir Hinata con un tono muy bajo, que sólo Ino escuchó porque estaba sentada a su lado—. E-Esos pu-puesto son pa-para Ki-Kiba-k-kun y Shino-no-kun.

—¿Disculpa, dijiste algo? —preguntó Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a la misma Hinata.

Nadie a excepción de Ino había oído su corto diálogo de tartamudeo, pero aparentemente Naruto también lo oyó. Su rubor aumento a un color rojo que se expandía por todo su rostro, hasta que perdió la conciencia de sí misma y su frente aterrizo en el puré de papas de la bandeja.

—¡Naruto, eres un idiota! —le gritó Sakura al sacudirlo constantemente por el cuello de su camisa.

—¡No hice nada! ¡Lo juro! —dijó en vano, mientras que seguía siendo agredido.

Sai sólo pudo sonreír al tal situación, y esa vacía y algo transparente sonrisa, llegó a Ino quien por alguna razón le pareció guapo su poseedor. Saliendo del trance en que se había metido, tomó a Hinata por los hombros y la sacudió para que despertara de su desmayo.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?, apenas me voy por unos minutos y sucede esto. —indicó Kiba, quien recién había aparecido con Shino, con sus bandejas de comida en las manos.

—Hinata, se ha desmayado —afirmó en vez de preguntar, mirando a Kiba para luego mirar a Naruto el cual se veía mal.

—¡Hinata! —atinó a decir Ino, cuando la chica estaba reaccionando y tomando una servilleta para limpiarse.

Shino se sentó a un lado de Hinata, y Kiba tomó asiento a un lado de Sai. Las personas se fueron moviendo la mejor comodidad y Naruto cayó al piso al estar demás en una mesa de seis personas.

—¡Oye! ¡yo estaba aquí sentado primero! —dijo molesto, levantándose del piso.

—Te lo mereces, además de que el puesto estaba siendo guardado por Hinata —la miró ya más recuperada—, ¿cierto, Hinata? —La chica asintió sin mirar a Naruto o a Kiba.

Neji colocó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, detrás se escondía una mirada oscura en esos ojos perlas. Desde que había visto aparecer a aquel rubio, no le había dado una buena impresión. Era evidente que su prima tenía una relación con aquel idiota que recién había sido tumbado, no estaba ciego para darse cuenta que tenia ciertos sentimientos amorosos por aquel tipo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el caer de las bandejas en la mesa, Ten Ten ya había llegado con el almuerzo y unas bebidas enlatadas que había comprado en una maquina dispensadora.

—¿Qué mirabas? —preguntó la chica mirando en la misma dirección y no encontró nada extraño.

—Te tardaste poco tiempo —dijo cambiando de tema.

—Claro, ¿te lo dije, no? Ser una delegada de clase me permite tener más información sobre los alumnos y a veces puedo usarlo como privilegio.

—Chantaje —corrigió abriendo un refresco de lima.

—Yo no lo diría así, más bien lo llamaría… "negociación".

Al poco tiempo de haber comenzado a comer la pareja, Rock Lee hizo presencia con una bandeja de almuerzo en sus manos. Neji le lanzó una mirada de despreció a penas apareció y Ten Ten se mantuvo atenta a sus palabras.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro, Lee —confirmó Ten Ten, viendo como los dos chicos se miraban—. ¿Ya se conocían?

—Sí, podría decir que sí —contestó sin apartar la mirada de Neji.

Unos rayos invisibles transmitidos por los ojos de estos dos chocaron con furia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Muchas gracias por esos lindos reviews que recibí, espero seguir recibiendo más con sus hermosas opiniones. En verdad, cada palabra que transmiten con sus buenas intenciones me animan a seguir adelante. Incluso, tenía pensado que cuando terminara este fanfic, podría hacer un nuevo NejiHina, titulado: _Una cita para Neji. _

He preparado una pequeña sinopsis para que lean de qué trataría mas o menos, aquí va:

_Neji está en la flor de su juventud y es hora de aprovecharlo. Con la edad de veintiún años, Hiashi ha decido que es hora de que se case según la tradición Hyuga. Para ello ha preparado una lista de futuras candidatas para esposar a una con su sobrino; y hacerse cargo juntos del Bouke. Sus amigos shinobis planearan escoger a su chica ideal, organizando diversos eventos que normalmente conocemos como "citas". _

Agradecimientos para:

**hinatalove14**

**Anisita **

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

**ILLLL**

**LG93**

**Mitchel0420**

**belen**

**anon**

**clare**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: Les dejare mi nuevo Blog, me gustaría que lo vieran yo suscribieran. Para mayores agradecimientos, pueden colocarme un comentario.**

h t t p : / / e l c u e r p o r e c u e r d a l o q u e l a m e n t e o l v i d a . b l o g s p o t . c o m _(Recuerden unir los espacios, ya que Fanfiction no deja colocar links)._

También me gustaría que pasaran a ojear una de mis más recientes historias, es un Two-Shot de Pandora Hearts.

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 8 0 0 1 4 0 6 / 1 / D u l c e _ d e s p e d i d a


	5. La venganza es para solitarios

¡Hola queridos lectores! Lo siento mucho, chicos. Se supone que iba a actualizar éste fin de semana, pero se me presentaron dos fiestas y no me las quería perder. Aún así, hoy les he traído el capítulo cinco y les aseguro que está genial. Intentaré organizarme bien en la semana para poder actualizar a tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Venganza**** y Engaños.**

_**Capítulo**** 5:**_ La venganza es para solitarios.

**.**

* * *

><p>El pobre Naruto, tuvo que terminar su almuerzo sentado en el piso y con las piernas cruzadas; refunfuñando que no era justo que no pudiera comer en la mesa con los demás. De cierta manera, Hinata se sintió culpable e incluso pensó en cederle su puesto, pero ni en un millón de años podría decir una frase dirigida al rubio, como: «Terminé de comer. Sí quieres, podrías tomar mi puesto». Mínimo, se le podría caer el cabello —expresión sarcástica que había oído en los últimos días—, así que solo pudo observar de reojo como su amor platónico, entrecerraba los ojos como la mirada de un zorro.<p>

—Les tengo una proposición —dijo repentinamente Ino, llamando la atención de todos. Incluso la de Shino, él cual se estaba levantando con la bandeja vacía—. Éste fin de semana haré una fiesta en mi casa, están cordialmente invitados a pasar un una gran parranda.

—¡Wu-Hu! —exclamó Kiba estirando el brazo con el puño cerrado—. Al menos será un fin de semana sin aburrirme con Shino.

Todos los presentes rieron a excepción de Shino, a quien no le hizo gracias el tonto comentario de su amigo. Por alguna razón, Hinata había bajado un poco la mirada y estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Sabía especialmente que su padre no le dejaba ir muy a menudo a esa clase de eventos y menos sí eran realizados por la Yamanaka; su padre tampoco aprobaba su amistad con ella. Sería otro fin de semana encerrada en casa y por la excusa de «es por tu seguridad».

—¿Cuál será la hora de encuentro? —preguntó Sakura, afirmando que asistiría.

—No se preocupen por eso, les diré en el transcurso de la semana —Ino se inclinó a la derecha, hasta quedar a la altura del oído de Hinata—. Y tú, deja esa cara larga. Estoy segura que tú padre te dejara ir, sí vas con tu sexy primo —susurró.

De golpe, se reincorporó para estar en una postura correcta. Ino la tenía razón, sí iba con Neji las cosas se solucionarían, su padre no podía decir que no. Si mal no recordaba, su progenitor había especificado que su primo sería el guardián de su persona y de su hermana Hanabi. Fue inevitable que una sonrisa tímida se formara en sus labios, existía la posibilidad de ver a Naruto en ropa civil. Por otra parte, se sentía mal por usar a su primo, pero de cierta forma la ocasión serviría para salir y distraerse juntos, tal vez así podrían acercarse más cómo familia.

—Gracias —sonrió aliviada.

—Hinata, sí quieres podríamos hablar con tu padre para que te deje ir —ésta vez hablo Kiba.

—No hay problema, iré con Neji nii-san.

La mayoría de los individuos en la mesa miraron a Hinata un poco extraño, nadie sabía que ella tuviera un hermano mayor. Ni si quiera Kiba o Shino, quienes eran sus compañeros de la clase de literatura y fieles amigos de su infancia.

—¿No es el chico de ésta mañana?

—S-Sí.

—¿Cuál chico, Shino? —preguntó Kiba confundido, no recordaba a algún chico nuevo. Hubo un momento de tensión en el aula, pero su conversación con el amante de los insectos era demasiado buena para prestar atención a otra cosa. Además de que estaba situado dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—Si no lo observaste ésta mañana no importa.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano mayor. Creo que sólo conocía a Hanabi —acotó Sakura.

—Él en realidad no es mi hermano, es mi primo. Se quedará en casa por un tiempo.

De nuevo estaba esa sensación de que todos observaban a Hinata. Comenzando con la de pelo rosa y luego los demás, pero como siempre, Naruto era la excepción. El chico rubio estaba entretenido mandando un mensaje de texto.

—¿Iras, Naruto? —Le preguntó Sai a su compañero.

—Claro —respondió aún entretenido.

—¿Podrías pasarme buscando?

—Desde luego —respondía automáticamente.

—¿No posees genitales, cierto?

—¡Dattebayo!, ¿qué?, ¡Sí!

Todos los de la mesa explotaron en carcajadas por la escenita que recién acaban de dar, a excepción de Sakura que golpeaba en la cabeza violentamente a Sai, por sus tonterías. La hora del almuerzo era un gran intervalo de entretenimientos para los chicos, lástima que duraba tan poco, y enseguida sonó el campanazo, terminando con las risas de éstos.

* * *

><p>Neji retiró la servilleta de su boca, luego de dar suaves estocadas para limpiarse la comisura de sus labios. Miró con desgano hacía un punto indefinido, nuevamente era el momento de asistir a clases.<p>

—Estoy pensando en hacer una carta que especifique que tengamos una hora de almuerzo más larga. Deberá ser firmada mínimo por la mitad de Konoha, y deberá ser llevada al ministerio de educación —dijo Ten Ten con fastidió.

—Te apoyo. El tiempo es demasiado corto —respondió Lee, tomando su bandeja junto con su amiga.

Neji imitó el gesto y los tres fueron a vaciar los desperdicios a un contenedor de basura, para luego dirigirse a la salida. La siguiente clase que sería con Kakashi-sensei; según los rumores que había oído Neji, para esa clase se necesitaba tener un grupo de tres personas. Seguramente, todos estarían completos y el estaría en solitario, lo cual no le molestaba para nada. No tendría que estar con una persona molesta y curiosa, que quisiera saber todo sobre su persona.

—¿Cuándo te debo por la bebida? —preguntó el Hyuga, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo.

—Como te dije, sólo porque eres nuevo lo dejaré pasar ésta vez —sonrió risueñamente.

Luego de estar quince minutos sentados en aquel rincón, comenzaba a hacerse impaciente la llega de aquel profesor. Nada tenía sentido en ese lugar. Rock Lee, mirándolo "disimuladamente" y anotando varios _no sé que_ en una libreta, un grupo de chicas horrorosas echándole miraditas y guiñándoles el ojo y sin olvidar las miradas de rabia de los chicos del aula. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en la noticia del momento? Con sólo hacerse la idea, se irritaba con facilidad. Tuvo la necesidad de cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos para meditar y tranquilizarse, hasta que la puerta del aula fue abierta con rapidez y cerrada con la misma velocidad.

Kakashi se recostó de ella con alivio y dio un largo suspiro, no se veía bien del todo. Tenía el cabello un poco desarreglado más no se veía mal, la corbata estaba chueca y llevaba su saco negro en la mano. Parecía haber estado en aprietos hasta ese momento, con la seguridad de que tuvo una discusión con su intima "amiga" Anko-sensei.

—¡Buenas tardes clase! Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuvo un pequeñísimo percance.

La clase lo miraba sospechosamente mientras que se acomodaba la corbata negra y se colocaba el saco del mismo color, que hacía el juego perfecto con su camisa blanca y zapatos oscuros, sin olvidar arreglarse su bien cuidado cabello color plata. Sacó su pequeño libro color naranja, titulado_ Icha Icha Paradise_ y tomó un pequeño trozo de tiza para comenzar a dar la clase del día de hoy. Tuvo la necesidad de detenerse y puso la tiza en su lugar para voltearse a ver a la clase.

—He oído que hay un estudiante nuevo en la clase. Levántate por favor.

Neji obedeció y se levantó, con su larga cabellera meciéndose de un lugar a otro por el movimiento. Bajó el tapaboca de Kakashi, se formó una sonrisa de simpatía que nadie podía ver, pero intentaba ser más expresivo con sus ojos para que fuera notoria su expresión.

—Oh, sí eres el chico te está mañana. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Neji Hyuga —pronunció con tonó frio.

—Bien, joven Hyuga. Debo informarte que para ésta clase debes tener un equipo conformado por tres personas, incluyéndote. Como la noticia ha llegado a mí de que abría un alumno nuevo , me he tomado la molestia de asignarte al único equipo que le falta un compañero. Tu equipo será el número nueve, conformado por Rock Lee y Ten Ten.

«Excelente» sonrió Lee, chasqueando los dedos.

Ten Ten volteó a ver a Neji con una gran sonrisa, el chico aún se mantenía inexpresivo. Nadie había podido escuchar el único sonido que transmitió antes de sentarse, «Tsk». Esperaba que su nuevo equipo no fuera problemas para sus planes futuros.

El aún joven profesor de treinta años de edad, comenzó su clase hablando de los filósofos y poetas más envolventes del período de Edo y también conocido como el periodo Tokugawa. Hubo textos de mayor relevancia en la época y algunos hallados en el anonimato, que fueron de gran inspiración para los individuos de un futuro. Para cuando el tema ya había cesado, el único alumno que mantenía una mirada atenta y difícil de leer emociones, era Neji. Quien se mantuvo todo el periodo escuchando la clase, mientras que la mayoría le resultaba frustrante y aburrido el tema.

Kakashi antes de retirarse del aula, informó que el Docente de Química, Asuma Sarutobi, no sé presentaría esa tarde por un repentino resfriado. Así dándoles una hora libre antes de salir de clase. Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a vaciar el aula, tras la salida del profesor.

Neji tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del aula, donde fue rápidamente interceptado por una persistente Ten Ten y un entrometido Lee.

—¿No te parece genial que seamos compañeros de equipo? —Le dedicó una sonrisa la fémina del grupo.

—Aja.

—Tengo qué confesar que esto ha sido un golpe de suerte. Podré desafiar constantemente a mi nuevo rival —blandió un puño en el aire.

—¿De qué sé trata ésto, ustedes dos? —Neji no contesto nada y comenzó a caminar seguido por sus compañeros.

—Neji y yo…

—Hyuga —fue interrumpido por un cascarrabias Neji.

—Dejemos esas formalidades, Neji. Después de todo seremos compañeros de equipo y rivales —el cejón extendió su mano con el pulgar arriba y aun sonrisa irritante.

Los dos chicos y la chica, caminaron por el pasillo donde se encontraba varias aulas y entre esas, el salón de música. Las paredes del instituto eran color blanco, poseían lockers color verde para guardar las pertenencias de él alumnado y varios bebederos bien distribuidos por el edificio. Era una estructura muy grande y sería fácil perderse si no sé tenía un buen sentido de la orientación. Para romper el repentino silencio que se había formado mientras que caminaban, Ten Ten fue la que se incentivo a comenzar una conversación.

—Oye, Neji —llamó la tención del aludido—, ¿De dónde vienes?

Lee se mantuvo atentó con la libreta y el lápiz en la mano, esperando una respuesta del Hyuga. Al oír esa pregunta se le tensó el cuerpo y afirmó sus sospechas de que al estar rodeada de gente, consecuentemente, se le harían preguntas como esas. Preguntas molestas, que no incumbían a nadie más que a él. En otra ocasión no le hubiera importado decirle «no es de tu incumbencia», pero al juzgar que ella era una de esos riquillos y a pesar era bastante amable, tendría que moderarse.

—¡Uzumaki! —le gritó al rubio que iba pasando—, ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?

El rubio de detuvo de ipso facto y visualizo a su alrededor. No estaba haciendo nada extraño, ni había algo que pudiera inculparlo. Sólo había salido del baño y arrojada un papel con que se estaba secando las manos a una papelera repleta de ellos, en el pasillo. Lástima que no notó que el papel había revotado en la torre de papeles y caído al piso, así que siguió su caminata hasta su aula.

—¿Y qué se supone que hizo? —preguntó Lee confundido.

—Está ensuciando el ambiente al dejar caer ese papel en el piso —señaló un papel junto a una papelera llena de cientos de ellos—. No tienes ideas de cuantos nos costó a los delegados, convencer a la tacaña directora, de que comprara nuevos recipientes para la basura.

—Oh —se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes continuar Neji. —Al no oír a su compañero, insistió—. ¿Neji? —Al voltear, notó la cara de sorpresa de Lee y que Neji ya no se encontraba con ellos.

"Rápido" anotó anonadado en la libreta.

Ten Ten frunció el seño y se coloco las manos en la cintura, preguntándose a dónde estaría su compañero. Se había fugado y dejado con la palabra en la boca, no tan literalmente, pero sí. La chica observó que Lee, seguía escribiendo en la libreta y no dudó en arrebatársela de las manos para ver que escribía.

—¡Eso es mío! —el cejas de azotador, intentaba quitarle la libreta a Ten Ten, quien lo apartaba con una mano mientras que la otra sostenía la libreta.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. Neji Hyuga: tímido, malo con las mujeres, cascarrabias, falta de _la llama de la juventud_, tiene alguna relación con Hinata Hyuga, rápido.

—Son las características de Neji —le quitó la libreta de las manos—. Si quiero poder enfrentarlo y pasar por su barrera de protección, necesito saber todo sobre mi rival.

—¡Lo estás acosando! además, ¿quién es Hinata?, ¿alguien de su familia?

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que son primos, si fueran hermanos se parecerían un poco más. Pero hay algo que me da mala espina entre esos dos... Neji tiene una especie de mirada de rencor hacía ella.

* * *

><p>Abrió un grifo del baño para hombres, dejando salir la fría agua que fue tomada por sus manos y salpicada en su rostro. Se miró en el espejo y pudo observar un rostro empapado, y una mirada de odio y rencor que no podía ser disimulada. Desde que oyó <em>ese<em> apellido en los labios de Ten Ten, tuvo la necesidad de salir ahí, antes de que pudiera atacar a esa persona. A un Uzumaki. "Uzumaki", el apellido de uno de los culpables de la muerte de su padre.

—Parece que mi venganza se llevará acabo más satisfactoriamente —sonrió aún viéndose en el espejo—. Matar a dos pájaros de un tiró —Pronunció antes de salir del baño.

En una de las cabinas del baño, un chico salió abriendo la puerta. Tenía el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo en puntas y una expresión perezosa. Al cerrar la puerta, se recostó de ella y se miró de perfil en el espejo del baño, dando una pequeña sonrisa que podía pasarse desapercibida.

—Qué persona tan interesante y problemática —se rascó la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Se qué después de éste capítulo habran surgido varias incógnitas, tales como: ¿Qué tienes sucede con el apellido "Uzumaki"?, ¿Cuáles serán los planes de Neji?, ¿Y quién es ese último chico aparecido? Bueno, creo que la última pregunta está clara. No sé quedaran con esas preguntas por siempre, en los próximos capítulos se darán a conocer. Además que un personaje por el cual me preguntaron, aparecerá más pronto de lo que creen **:música de suspenso:** ¿Ya saben de quién hablo?

Ya corregí los errores del capítulo anterior, como había dicho.

Agradecimientos para:

**hinatalove14**

**Anisita  
><strong>(Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu avatar)

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

**ILLLL**

**LG93**

**Mitchel0420**

**belen**

**anon**

**clare**

**Okashira janet**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: <strong>Les dejare mi nuevo Blog, me gustaría que lo vieran y/o suscribieran. Para mayores agradecimientos, pueden colocarme un comentario.

**h t t p : / / e l c u e r p o r e c u e r d a l o q u e l a m e n t e o l v i d a . b l o g s p o t . c o m** _(Recuerden unir los espacios, ya que Fanfiction no deja colocar links)._

También me gustaría que pasaran a ojear una de mis más recientes historias, es un Two-Shot de Pandora Hearts.

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 8 0 0 1 4 0 6 / 1 / D u l c e _ d e s p e d i d a**


	6. Sólo por esta vez

¡Hola bellos y bellas! Ayer y hoy me dedique a realizar un capítulo largo para el día de hoy. En verdad necesitaba publicar hoy °-°, ya que todo el fin de semana hasta el martes, me la pasaría estudiando para un examen bastante difícil. Gracias a Dios, en mes y medio comenzaran mis vacaciones escolares y podré dedicarle más tiempo a mis fics.

Una cosilla más antes de comenzar el capítulo de hoy. Les agradezco sus lindos comentarios, pero he estado notando que ciertos usuarios me dejan spam. ¿Qué es un comentario spam? Les citare algo spam: _«Estuvo bueno el capítulo. ¡Por la Conti, por fa!_». No estoy molesta, ni pienso decirles que se les va a caer la mano por escribir más de una linea, pero pienso que es cuestión de igualdad... Hay personas que se fajan para colocar un comentario de agradecimiento, mientras que hay otras que con colocar spam les basta. Sí van a agradecer, que sea bien, por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Venganza**** y Engaños.**

_**Capítulo**** 6:**_ Sólo por esta vez.

**.**

* * *

><p>Se apoyó a la pared de espaldas y se cruzó de brazos, estiró sus piernas y cruzando los talones obtuvo una posición cómoda. Se suponía que había salido de clases una hora antes que, su prima, no sé consideraba muy paciente y luego de dar varias vueltas por el instituto término parado casi al frente de la puerta de su aula. Muchas veces consultó la hora en su reloj —heredado del mismo Hizashi Hyuga— y le desesperaba saber que, era él quien esperaba y Hinata era la esperada. Se negaba a creer que tan consentidos podían ser los niños de papá y mamá, que ni si quiera podían ir por la vida sin depender de nadie.<p>

«Parásitos» fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando la mujer gritona de esa mañana, abrió la puerta, pero en esa ocasión se veía malhumorada y seguramente la razón era su "amigo" Kakashi. Recordando las anécdotas anteriores.

Tras salir con su maletín de trabajo, salió el alumnado y entre ellos estaba Hinata, quien conversaba tranquilamente con la misma rubia del almuerzo y otra que tenía el cabello del color de una goma de marcar rosa.

—Por allá está tu _primito_ —dijo Ino discretamente.

—Oh, es exactamente como lo describió Ino. Pensaba que había exagerado con lo de «debe ser descendiente de adonis» —desde luego que había sido una exageración —o tal vez no—, pero Sakura debía admitir que aquel desconocido tenía un gran atractivo y varonilidad.

—L-Las veo luego —dijo asintiendo tras oír un susurro de Ino referente a la fiesta y se puso en marcha donde su primo.

Antes de levantar la mano para saludarlo mientras se acercaba, dos chicas lo interceptaron primero que ella. Parecían risueñas y manteniendo una conversación animada, pero su primo se mantenía serio y por lo que había observado Hinata, ese era su carácter habitual. Pensó dos veces si devolverse y luego encontrarse con él, no deseaba serle oportuna en sus "ligues", pero la idea desapareció de inmediato cuando las chicas pasaron por su lado aparentemente disgustadas.

Se congeló cuando la mirada frívola de Neji, la encontró a unos pocos pasos de él. Se reincorporó y con paso lento se dirigió donde la Hyuga. Pudo observar que tenía un papel en la mano derecha que, pronto lanzó a una papelera. Sí su vista no le fallaba hubiera jurado que, era un número telefónico y seguramente de una de las chicas de hace un rato.

—L-Lo siento, Neji nii-san. Anko-sensei se ha tardado un poco más de lo…

—En marcha —dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—¡S-Si! —logró decir para alcanzar a su primo, quien tenía un inusual paso rápido.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio aunque pudieran hacerlo. Hinata tuvo que tomar a su primo de la manga de la camisa para que, le prestara atención. Un poco antes de la salida estaba su casillero y necesitaba buscar algunas pertenencias dejadas en él.

Tras introducir manualmente el código de acceso en el candado, abrió la puerta de su casillero dejando escapar un trozo de papel que, llego a los pies de Neji. Más por educación que, por deber, se agachó antes de una nerviosa Hinata a recoger lo que había notado que, era una fotografía. Cuando la tomó y por inercia la volteó, sus sentimientos eran contradictorios… No sabía si quería romper la fotografía o encontrar a aquel rubio y tomar su venganza de una vez, simplemente no soportaba a ningún Uzumaki ni en fotografía. Se visualizaba claramente que era una foto que se le había tomado distraído a Naruto, en ella se podía observar como el chico —en clase de educación física— se inclinaba hacia adelante y posaba sus manos en los muslos, como si hubiera terminado una maratón.

Hinata se ruborizó de ipso facto, que vergüenza que su primo hubiera tenido que ver esa fotografía. En su mente nerviosa, no se hayaba una explicación lógica o al menos una excusa que el genio se pudiera tragar.

—E-Eso es… —La chica guardó silencio cuando Neji le extendió la fotografía. Si no mal recordaba, sería la primera vez que la dominante mirada de su primo chocaba con la recesiva de ella.

—Ahórrese las explicaciones. No estoy aquí para vigilar su vida —Las cortantes palabras de Neji llegaron a Hinata como un puñetazo al estomago. ¿Qué sucedía con él? No parecía el amable niño de hace diez años. Ahora sólo era un solitario que no le interesaba relacionarse ni con su familia.

—L-Lo siento, Nii-san —agachó la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza. Si su relación iba tan mala, no creía que pudieran asistir al evento de Ino.

—¿Por qué se disculpa?

La sorpresa fue grande para Hinata, al sentir el tacto cálido de Neji en su cabeza. Había sido una corta caricia, pero eso era una muestra de afecto y un buen comienzo, ¿no? Neji apartó su mano poco a poco, analizando lo que acababa de hacer. Intentó desaparecer la expresión de cólera que había tomado consigo mismo, ya que lo que había hecho pasaba de su propia conciencia.

«Maldito impulso» pensó al voltearse.

No era como si fuera un Déjà vu, pero estaba seguro que había visto alguna vez una niña con el cabello parecido al de Hinata, pero más corto. En ese entonces había sentido la necesidad de acariciar la cabeza de la niña y hacerle la misma pregunta que le hizo a su prima. Puede que hubiera sido un recuerdo perdido, una de las memorias que había decido olvidar; el intento de desaparecer todos los recuerdos que tenía de la ciudad, incluyendo a Hiashi y al resto de su familia.

—Ya tengo mis libros —dijo Hinata en voz baja. Una mínima sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras que comenzaba a caminar al lado de Neji.

Hubo un repentino grito que hizo espantar a Hinata, mientras que Neji, sin inmutarse, siguió adelante. Era el tipo de chico que no reaccionaba a los problemas que no eran de él.

El gritó era de una voz inconfundible para la Hyuga, era la voz de Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio que le quitaba el sueño, estaba discutiendo con un chico de su edad, de cabello azabache. Si mal no recordaba, ese chico, Uchiha, se la pasó con Sakura y Naruto por mucho tiempo, pero luego tuvo que hacer un viaje que lo cambió un poco, no, tal vez demasiado y de una temporada para acá, ya no pertenecía al mismo curso que ellos y tenía nuevos amigos. Pocos meses más tarde, se unió al curso, el enigmático y callado Sai.

—¡Sasuke! —volvió a gritar.

—Que ruidoso —dijo el Uchiha sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Por qué? —sentía como la rabia lo invadía—, ¿por qué nos abandonaste? ¡Somos tus amigos!

—¿Amigos? —pronunció mientras que una sonrisa fría se formaba y unos ojos malintencionados observaban al rubio—, para mi venganza, no necesito amigos en mi camino.

Hinata tuvo que correr de allí cuando la mirada de Sasuke la encontró de casualidad parada y observándolos. Sintió como un fuerte escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, y que los rallos del sol le hubieran dado en la caro fue lo peor. Deslumbrada temporalmente, chocó con un pecho masculino y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, si esa persona no la hubiera agarrado con sus fuertes manos de los hombros.

Observó como los ojos de Neji, muy parecidos a los del Uchiha, la observaban con carencia de emociones. Y ahora que lo tenía bastante cerca, pudo notar lo vagamente familiar entre ellos dos. El cabello largo, claro que Neji lo tenía incluso mar largo que ella y los ojos perlas de los Hyuga, pero había algo que los separaba y hacía sentir distintos, además del lazo sanguíneo ¿qué los unía?

«Nada» un vago pensamiento que se desvaneció en el aire.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama? Lamento haberla dejado atrás, no vi cuando… —El chico guardó silencio cuando Hinata levantó el rostro y los colores de la tarde parecieron combinar con su rostro.

—Vamos a casa, Nii-san.

Todo lo que había sucedido era tan familiar y en el algún rincón del sistema nervioso de Neji, hasta pudo parecer nostálgico. Había tachado la posibilidad de recordar una falla infancia o al menos admitir que tuvo una. Todo se había desmoronado con el tiempo y junto con los restos de Hizashi Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Suerte que Neji tenía una excelente menoría y recordó con mucha lucidez el camino a "casa". Hubo algunas paradas por la condición física de Hinata, aparentaba que en su vida jamás había recorrido más de dos kilómetros, a diferencia de Neji, que cuando vivía en el campo su hogar quedaba ubicado a las afueras del pueblo y el instituto se encontraba situado cercano a la entrada, un rumbo totalmente lejano del otro. Y eso no era todo, el único transporte que poseía para llegar eran sus pies.<p>

Reconoció la entrada de la urbanización con nombre inusual. Siempre estaba siendo custodiada por varios guardias de seguridad y poseía una pequeña estación donde un rectángulo mecánico impedía el paso de los autos sin autorización. Incluyendo un alambrado eléctrico increíblemente alto. Parecía altamente seguro y altamente peligroso para cualquier ladrón.

El vigilante reconoció inmediatamente a Hinata, así que solo pulso un botón que levantaría el rectángulo o "brazo" mecánico.

Neji notaba que su prima constantemente se revisaba los bolsillos y hacía algunas muecas de preocupación y/o molestias, no quiso prestarle más atención de lo debido y camino con su habitual paso rápida hacía el hogar, dejándola atrás. Pero sólo esta vez, la Hyuga estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo en su caminata. El camino donde transitaban los grandes y lujosos autos de los residentes, era bastante inclinado y Hinata parecía un poco más a acostumbrada a eso. Un punto a su favor, sólo por esa ocasión.

Las bancas se veían más cómodas que nunca para Hinata. Se sentó con un suspiró de cansancio sobre una de ellas y observó el pasto verde con gran interés, como si allí abajo hubiera otro mundo más interesante que el de ella. Un mundo habitado por hormigas, insectos y pequeñas criaturas que no tenían conciencia ni del bien y ni del mal. Pero Neji no pensaba lo mismo, sólo la miró con impaciencia esperando que sacara las llaves del hogar y abriera la puerta, para no volverse a cruzar hasta la cena o si era posible, hasta la siguiente tarde para _escoltarla _al hogar.

El lenguaje corporal de su primo le comunicó que estaba cansado al igual que ella, más para él, ya que fue su primer día en el instituto.

Con temor de algo desconocido, abrió la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y tiró todas las cosas que tenía dentro de ella en la banca. Revolvió y revolvió entre las cosas, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Esperaba que Neji no se enfadara, había olvidado las llaves en el hogar y no habría alguien que les abriera hasta más tarde.

—Ne-Neji-nii —logró decir con algo de esfuerzo—, he olvidado las lla-llaves.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —nuevamente, se presentaba ese tartamudeo. Normalmente, no le importaría tratar a un tartamudo, pero los tartamudeos de Hinata le parecían increíblemente irritantes.

—Olvide las llaves adentro.

—Aja —La típica respuesta que daba, ya que para él, era como un: «No me importa».

—Y-Y no hay nadie que nos habrá hasta dentro de unas horas.

Neji abrió los ojos un poco más grandes de su tamaño habitual y volteó a ver a Hinata, quien esperaba no sorprenderse con una expresión así, pero terminó haciéndolo porque venía de Neji.

—Hanabi-sama ha llegado a casa un poco antes de nosotros, ¿cierto? —La fémina asintió—, ¿por qué no la llama y le dice que baje a abrirnos?

La sugerencia de Neji hubiera sido una excelente idea y la primera medida que hubiera tomado Hinata, si no conociera lo suficientemente bien a su hermana menor y saber que a esa hora ella tomaba una de sus largas siestas del día. También para su mala suerte, los dos sirvientes del hogar estaban de vacaciones y su padre no llegaría hasta más tarde y con la esperanza de que no se quedara trabajando hasta más tarde.

—Hanabi no nos abrirá, tiene un sueño pesado y no despertará hasta dentro de dos horas.

—¿Y Hiashi-sama?

Neji observó como la cara de Hinata empalidecía y por un momento se hubiera preguntado si estaba enferma, si no conociera el gran "respeto" que seguro era temor, hacía su padre.

—Pre-Preferiría no decirle nada. N-No quiero que se enoje por mis defectos.

—¿Sus defectos? —preguntó algo interesado en el argumento de su prima.

—S-Si —tal vez fueron ideas de Neji, pero la voz de Hinata se estaba quebrando—. Suelo ser torpe, olvidadiza y suelo tartamudear cuando estoy nerviosa. En más de una ocasión, oto-chan me ha dicho que tal vez yo… tal vez yo… —¿Esas eran lágrimas? —no sea buena heredera o incluso hija.

—¡Se equivoca! —refutó, sorprendido de su reacción, tanto como Hinata—, no la conozco mucho, pero creo que usted sea eso.

—Gracias, nii-san —Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata, era más expresiva que las últimas que le había regalado al mundo. Con los dorsos de las manos se secó las lágrimas.

Voluntariamente, se mordió un poco la lengua en forma de reprimenda. ¿De dónde había salido ese alago? O el intento de alago que le había dicho. Él estaba allí para cumplir su cometido, no para estar de _amiguito_ con su prima y carta de triunfo para lo que deseaba. Sí, así lo había decidido. Hinata sería el catalizador de su plan, involuntariamente, estaba involucrada con las dos personas que odiaba a muerte: Hiashi Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, él último pagaría por tener ese maldito apellido.

Como no había un remedio opcional para la situación, tomó asiento al lado y a unos centímetros de Hinata. La chica jugaba con sus dedos, mientras que pensaba en algo desconocido para Neji. Por ahora sólo podrían esperar a que Hiashi llegara o Hanabi se despertara en dos horas.

* * *

><p>Al menos había pasado media hora sin que ninguno de los dos se dirigiera la palabra. Neji se encontraba estirado en el asiento y tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, mientras que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. No, no estaba durmiendo. Estaba meditando para tranquilizar su impaciencia y un terrible dolor de cabeza que le había dado hace rato. Mientras que Hinata, de reojo observaba a Neji con la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta. Pero es que se veía tan tranquilo y le había parecido que bajo su guardia, así le gustaría que fuera todo el tiempo, y llegar a ser buenos <em>amigos<em>.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —La pregunta sorprendió a Hinata, ¿No se suponía que tenía los ojos cerrados?

—¿C-Cómo?

—Puedo sentir su mirada atenta sobre mi —se acomodó en el asiento, inclinándose hacia adelante y descansando sus antebrazos en los muslos—, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso.

La última frase la había dicho con cierto enojo, y es que esa cierto, Neji tenía una enigmática atracción que enloquecía a las mujeres. Su personalidad era discreta y seria, así que la atención de tantas féminas era algo común, pero aún no podía acostumbrase. Así fue como desarrollo un sexto sentido hacia las miradas ajenas.

—Lo siento —nuevamente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos apenada.

—¿Por qué se disculpa? —volvió a preguntar por segunda vez en el día.

Esta vez no hubo interrupciones que detuvieran a Hinata a dar una respuesta, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar el por qué se disculpaba tanto. No es como si tuviera el autoestima bajo y necesitara el perdón de los demás para sentirse bien, más bien, era como una especie de costumbre para que la fina sociedad donde vivía, la viera como una linda y educada dama de una buena familia.

—No lo sé.

—Le contare algo —llamó su atención—. Yo no soy un dios y ni me acerco a hacerlo. En mis manos no está el poder de perdonarla y mucho menos disculparla, ya déjese de decir tales tonterías.

No es como si el comentario hubiera sido rudo apropósito. Neji simplemente era así. Solía decir palabras hirientes inconscientemente, y es que era así como se había criado, a afrontar la dura realidad y _no comer cuentos que no son_.

—Gracias —Una respuesta inesperada y una nueva sonrisa sincera.

—¿Por qué me agradece?

—Sólo sé que, eres una buenas persona, Neji nii-san.

«Sí, una buena persona» susurró por lo bajo. Si ella en realidad supiera sus intenciones no se atrevería a decir tal conclusión.

Neji visualizó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, eran las 04:35P.M., y aún faltaba hora y media para que alguien pudiera abrirles la puerta de la casa.

Repentinamente sintió un poco de sueño y no pasó de dar un largo bostezo, con el semblante de aburrimiento que había colocado. Nuevamente, volvió a la posición de meditar de hace rato, tal vez descansar un poco más los parpados le ayudaría a quitarse la extraña pereza que tenía. Poco a poco su estado de actividad disminuía y lo último que pudo observar antes de caer dormido fue a Hinata, con una gran sonrisa mirando al horizonte, ¿por qué ella sonreía?

* * *

><p>Tuvo la ligera impresión que el hombro izquierdo le pesaba más que el derecho, pero aquello no tenía sentido, la mochila se la había desguindado y colocado en el piso hace bastante rato. O tal vez había soñado que lo hizo, eso suele pasar, confundir la realidad con un sueño. Así que intentó empujar lo que tenía en su hombro izquierdo, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando tactó algo posiblemente ovalado y lleno de largos cabellos.<p>

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y encontró a Hinata recostada en su hombro, estaba profundamente dormida y poseía un semblante tranquilo. No puedo evitar enancar las cejas y preguntarse: «¿En qué momento…?». Visualizo nuevamente la hora y eran las 06:35P.M., ya el cielo estaba oscuro y los faroles encendidos. Aparentemente, eran automáticos o al menos que Hanabi hubiera despertado. Había dormido más de lo esperado y lo pagaría a la hora de acostarse a dormir, le costaría más de lo normal.

La zona estaba solitaria y los faroles estaban lejos de la banca que habían escogido para sentarse, las luces en la casa aún estaban apagadas y la ronda de los guardias de seguridad en ese momento no era ahí. Un digno escenario para un homicidio, según las películas y libros del género terrorífico. Neji esbozó una sonrisa maléfica y poco a poco su mano derecha se fue acercando al cuello de Hinata, hasta poder tomarlo con un agarre suave.

—Nunca pensé que este momento podría llegar tan rápido, Hinata-sama —dijo Neji para sí mismo y a una dormida Hinata—. Estaba tan equivocada con lo de que era _"buena persona" _—Fue apretando un poco más y el semblante de su prima se fue extorsionando —pero debe saber que no es su culpa. Bueno. Tal vez sí. Es su culpa por haber nacido en una familia de asesinos. Lamentablemente, me tendré que incluir después de esto.

Una luz que se acercaba hizo que Neji, apartara la mano rápidamente y con una mirada de rencor visualizó a limusina de los Hyuga acercarse. Frívolamente, con la vista aún al frente, empujó a Hinata a un lado para que la chica quedara en una posición recta. Su semblante extorsionado desapareció y el repentino movimiento de su cuerpo la hizo despertar.

—¿En qué momento me he dormido? —se talló los ojos para acostumbrarse a la intensa luz del auto que, se estacionó allí mismo.

Neji miró al frente sin alguna expresión en el rostro, vagamente se podía mostrar irá al fallar su plan. Lo pensó y era muy simple. Ahorcaba a Hinata hasta que muriera asfixiada y enseguida huía del lugar. Regresaría más tarde con comida comprada y alegaría que Hinata, la hija predilecta de Hiashi, se lo ordenó. La policía investigaría el caso y una llamada _"anónima" _inculparía a Hiashi. Habría dos sospechosos que serían Hiashi y él mismo, pero para eso estaba Hanabi. La menor conocía el miedo y/o respeto hacia su padre, y seguramente, las veces que le recordó lo inútil que era a Hinata. La menor lo odiaría y ella misma lo condenaría, así quedando libre Neji. Pero Hiashi debía tener muchas influencias en la calle y sólo estaría en la cárcel una semana, luego lo liberarían terminando el caso inconcluso, pero eso no sería así. Neji se encargaría de hacer el caso tan público que sería imposible salir de ese aprieto tan fácilmente. Hiashi no llegaría a la semana en la cárcel, porque un preso lo mataría "aclamando haber pagado una deuda pendiente". Hanabi sería mandada a un orfanato o se iría a vivir con algún familiar de la madre, y crecería con el rencor de tener ese apellido que tanto odiaría. ¡Era la venganza perfecta! Luego se encargaría de un Uzumaki. Lástima que su plan no tuvo éxito, aún lo veía un poco improvisado, pero el destino como que aceptaba su forma de actuar y por esa vez tuvo suerte, no Hiashi y el resto de los Hyuga.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Espero que halla sido de su agrado y hallan disfrutado como la mente perversa de Neji, maquinaba su plan de venganza. Bueno. Ese era como un prototipo, recuerden que es un prodigio y puede pensar en mejores, jo jo jo.

¡Por fin apareció Sasuke! Fue una intervención corta, pero por fin se resolvió la respuesta a la pregunta de Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki. Parece que Sasuke y Neji tienen una cosa en común y es _la venganza_. Los lazos del destino —o sea, yo— podrían unirlos como amigos o como rivales.

Tengo que mencionar que Shikamaru, como dijo nuevamente nuestro camarada Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, será alguien esencial en la historia.

Por último, ¡Pobre Kakashi! —sí lo meto en problemas, vale xd—. En fin, les agradezco por estar siguiendo está historia y estar pendiente de comentar. Puede que mas adelante les coloque una sorpresa, como un personaje inesperado que aparezca en la historia. ¿Se hicieron la idea de quién es? Hay demasiadas opciones.

Agradecimientos para:

****Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki****

**hinatalove14**

**Anisita**

**ILLLL**

**LG93**

**Mitchel0420**

**belen**

**anon**

**clare**

**Okashira janet**

**lady-darkness-chan**

**hinasweet **

(tu serás la prima en saber cuando publique: Una cita para Neji).

* * *

><p><em>¡Un gran saludo para YZ! aún no está leyendo leyendo la historia, pero quiero que se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando lea esta nota.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: <strong>Les dejare mi nuevo Blog, me gustaría que lo vieran y/o suscribieran. Para mayores agradecimientos, pueden colocarme un comentario.

**h t t p : / / e l c u e r p o r e c u e r d a l o q u e l a m e n t e o l v i d a . b l o g s p o t . c o m** _(Recuerden unir los espacios, ya que Fanfiction no deja colocar links)._

También me gustaría que pasaran a ojear una de mis más recientes historias, es un Two-Shot de _**XerAl**_ (lean la info de mi perfil para que entiendan) del anime Pandora Hearts.

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 8 0 0 1 4 0 6 / 1 / D u l c e _ d e s p e d i d a**


	7. Un hombre precavido vale por dos

Disculpen la tardanza con este capítulo y principalmente porque quedo un poco corto. La semana pasada y parte de esta, estuve llena de muchas tareas, exámenes, una exposición ¡casi que _BOM_! No sé cómo no explote. No soy buena con el estrés. Pero no dejé atrasarme tanto con la historia y termine de escribir el capítulo siete. **_~¡Oh yeah! Ya vamos por el capítulo siete.~_**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Venganza**** y Engaños.**

_**Capítulo**** 7:**_ Un hombre precavido vale por dos.

**.**

* * *

><p>Para cuando el trió de los Hyuga entró por la puerta principal, las luces estaban apagadas y la casa se encontraba en penumbra. Puede que una que otra persona del lugar presente, sospechara qué la pequeña Hanabi sufría de Narcolepsia. Sin esperar, la mano de Hiashi encendió el interruptor y se aflojó la corbata para desaparecer en los pasillos que daban con su despacho.<p>

Neji miró de reojo a Hinata, quien se estaba pasando la mano por el lugar del cuello donde momentos atrás la había intentado ahorcar. Notó una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro y fue inevitable que diera una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa para imitar a Hiashi, y desaparecer por las escaleras a su habitación.

No sé había percatado que la habitación de Hanabi, justamente estaba en frente de la habitación de Hinata. Pudo notar el hecho cuando caminó por el pequeño pasillo de las habitaciones y por casualidad su mirada pasó por la puerta entreabierta de su prima menor, quien estaba echada boca arriba en la cama, estudiando con unos libros en frente de ella. Su desinterés era tan espontaneo que enseguida apartó la mirada sin siquiera darle tiempo a su visión de captar el color de las paredes, o el estilo de decoración de la habitación.

Abrió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, era un mal día y seguramente los por venir serian igual viviendo con personas que odiaba a muerte. Mientras tiraba la mochila en la cama, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cómo si hubiera recordado algo importante. Se desplazó hasta el escritorio y abrió el tercer cajón, encontrando lo que seguramente habría buscado con exasperación. Orgulloso de su instinto, colocó el marco con la fotografía de su padre y una mujer cargando en brazos a un niño con menos de tres meses. Pasó sus dedos índice y del corazón por el entorno de la fotografía y sintió una fuerte puntada en su corazón, un sentimiento olvidado que consumía su cólera desde hace muchos años atrás.

Ese niño de dos meses y medio era él. Tan frágil, tan inocente, tan afortunado de haber nacido en el seno de una familia cariñosa, o eso creían todos. Hasta que pasaron los años. El recuerdo que lo perseguía para siempre era una tortura. Cuantas veces no había intentado olvidar y siempre era lo mismo, incluso terribles pesadillas había sufrido. Dolor, pobreza, trabajo duro, irá y finalmente… venganza. Neji había crecido con una educación excelente y de una manera humilde, pero jamás pudo olvidar que todo eso hubiera podido ser mejor. Si sólo su padre no se hubiera ido, ¡No! Sólo si no hubiera nacido como un miembro de la familia Hyuga, todo estaría bien.

Comenzó por desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa y miró por la ventana. Allá fuera había un universo enorme, dispuesto a ser explorado. Pero, no, como Neji, existían personas... nacidas para cumplir un solo objetivo, y salir del monótono comienzo y final: estudiar, crecer, trabajar, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer y morir. Es por eso que no temía ser temerario, de una manera u otra, su vida era como otra gota en el gran océano de la vida. Sí desaparecía, el mar jamás se secaría. Eso creía él.

Abrió el segundo cajón y fue una suerte haber encontrado una liga para el cabello, podría ser que su intuición estaba a punto de sincronizarse totalmente con la realidad. Ya con el dorso desnudo, se desprendió de los zapatos y calcetines blancos; se colocó la liga amarrando el cabello en una coleta alta. Era lo hora pico, donde en su anterior rutina se colocaba a realizar los deberes escolares y completar la lista de planes de la A a la Z, de su venganza. Todos los vengadores eran iguales, en especial Uchiha Sasuke, quien tampoco desamparaba su voluntad de un triunfo costara lo que costara.

Ojeó el cuaderno negro con la única distinción de su nombre en blanco. Habían muchos más como esos, ¿en qué momento podría haber hecho todo eso Hiashi? O más bien, uno de sus trabajadores. Todo había sido fríamente calculado por aquel hombre y de sólo pensar que la vida de aquel sujeto podía ser tan exacta, tan mecanizada, le asqueaba. Pobre de sus dos hijas que habían convivido con él por tantos años. Si el desaparecía… si ellas desaparecían, sería un favor para las mismas Hanabi y Hinata. «Aún si mi juicio está equivocado, yo me encargare de limpiar los platos rotos de los Hyuga» pensó con amargura.

Hubo un toque en la puerta acompañado con unos rítmicos Toc-Toc. Su mirada se pasó a la puerta y vio por debajo de ella la sombra de una persona parada detrás de ella. No era su imaginación, uno de los miembros de esa casa se había atrevido a acudirse ante él. Un ligero toqué de curiosidad lo invadió y se levantó del sitió donde estaba sentado para recibir al _visitante_. Que sorpresa que haya sido nada más y nada menos que Hinata.

—Yo… —Hinata se petrificó apenas al hacer contacto visual con su primo. Su rostro había pasado de su color natural a una pálido y luego a un tono bastante rojizo.

—¿Desea algo? —dijo cortantemente, hasta el punto de llegar a ser maleducado.

—¡L-La cena está lista! —Sin esperar a que Neji dijera «No tengo hambre», se esfumó lo más rápido posible de su presencia.

—Tsk, que estupidez —cerró la puerta con fuerza, sin imaginarse el por qué de la actitud de su prima.

Hinata bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, casi ignorando que se resbaló por un escalón en la parte medía. Necesitaba un vaso de agua urgente e intentar olvidar lo que había visto. En su vida, jamás había visto a un hombre _"desnudo"_, o por lo menos, ella consideraba que estar sin camisa mostrando su dorso bien formado, y descalzo, era estar desnudo y/o semi-desnudo. Fue un error para ella el incluso haber detallado el lunar que tenía en la parte superior del hombro izquierdo.

* * *

><p>Neji bajó por las escaleras, mientras que sentía que su cabellera amarrada se movía en su espalda por el movimiento continuo. Lucia unas bermudas negras con un suéter blanco manga larga; le hacía tener un aspecto juvenil, pero no pasaba desapercibida el hecho de que encajaba con su altivez y seriedad.<p>

Entró al comedor y se detuvo en la entrada observando la mesa, aún la familia no se percataba de su presencia. ¿Qué clase de cena era esa? Era una pizza napolitana a simple vista, pero comparada con la sofisticada cena del día anterior, eso era algo normal, común, hasta ordinario. En verdad no le dio mucha importancia, la verdadera sorpresa fue ver a los Hyuga comiendo con cuchillo y tenedor los pedazos de pizza humeantes, parecían personajes sacados de otro planeta, comparado con él; un chico pueblerino que montaba a caballo, sabía cultivar, pescar, cazar y comer pizza con las manos.

Hinata fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia en el ámbito, lo miró un momento y le pareció que el estilo como llevaba su cabello le daba un aire varonil, pero recordando lo sucedido, con vergüenza bajo la mirada hacía pedazo de pizza cortado en cuadritos, metiéndose un trozo con el tenedor a la boca. Ese día rezaría una cadena completa pidiendo perdón por lo sucedido.

Neji jaló la silla que se encontraba al lado de Hanabi, acaparando la atención en su desinteresado humor. Se sentó y escogió cuidadosamente los cubiertos que utilizaría, era nueva la idea de comer con tenedor y cuchillo la pizza, pero si quería pasar desapercibido tenia que adaptarse a las reglas, incluso las más estúpidas. Tomó un pedazo de pizza y lo colocó en su plato, así comenzando la aburrida batallada de cortarlo en rectángulos simétricos.

—¿Qué tal fue tú día? —los presentes levantaron la mirada, menos Neji, quien sabía que la pregunta era con él.

—Muy bueno, Hiashi-sama —mintió—. La educación que proporciona el planten es alta y posee un ambiente agradable.

—Me alegro —Neji estaba seguro qué también mintió.

Así pasaron unos silenciosos minutos hasta que el mayor nuevamente se decidió hablar.

—Cada día te pareces más a tú padre.

Neji detuvo la labor de picar y se quedo congelado, no, el tiempo se había congelado por unas decimas de segundo. Apretó los cubiertos con fuerza y cuando volteó a ver a Hiashi con una mirada de odio con la intención de cortar la tensión de suspenso, el teléfono del hogar sonó en el momento preciso. A penas se escuchó un «discúlpenme» de su parte, se levantó y fue a atender la llamada.

Apenas la cabeza de la familia se largó, el comedor pasó a estar más animado. Las hermanas hablaban de cómo les había ido en el día y qué tipo de sucesos _"interesantes"_ habían ocurrido en el día. Neji suponía que el terror que les inculcaba su padre era enorme, pero en el caso de él, no tenía motivos para hablar con nadie en la mesa.

—Nii-san, ¿podrías pasarme la pimienta? —Neji escuchó la voz quien lo llamaba «Nii-san», no era la de Hinata, era la de Hanabi. Se preguntó en qué momento lo comenzó a llamar así, mientras le pasaba la pimienta—. Gracias.

—Uh.

—¿Qué sucede, Onee-san?

—Nada —Nuevamente Hinata comenzaba a tocar su cuello y masajearlo—. Bueno. Me he despertado con la sensación de que… sonara tonto, pero me siento ahorcada.

El choque de los cubiertos con el plato y luego en la mesa resonó por todo el comedor. Neji se levantó de la silla, excusándose con un «Ya no tengo apetito, disculpen», y empujó la silla en su lugar. Hanabi y Hinata se le quedaron viendo hasta que se marchó de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta principal y salió por ella dejándola entreabierta. Pensó en dar un paseo nocturno, pero en verdad su humor no lo apetecía. Optó por sentarse en la banca que se encontraba al lado de un faro, y ya ahí sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y miró la pequeña pantalla que decía: 20:00P.M., ese era su nuevo teléfono celular. Su madre se lo había obsequiado antes de marcharse de la granja. Los intentos por devolvérselo no fueron validos, simplemente él no se llevaba con la tecnología y su madre era muy perspicaz a pesar de lo enferma que estaba.

Levantó la tapa del teléfono y vio en el fondo de pantalla una fotografía de Hei, el caballo favorito de su tío y madre. Inevitablemente sonrió, le había costado bastante tomarle la fotografía al animal, se movía demasiado, parecía saber que lo fotografiarían. En el menú busco la agenda y pulsó la opción de "contactos", la mayoría eran familiares y no le costó mucho localizar el contacto que decía "mamá". Pulsó "llamar" y se colocó el auricular en la oreja. No pasaron más de tres tonos hasta que la persona en la otra línea contestó.

—Hola mamá, soy yo. Neji —sonrió con ternura al escuchar la voz de su madre.

—¡Neji qué sorpresa! Pensé que nunca me llamarías —dijo con ironía.

—Lo siento, había estado ocupado —quiso completar con un «Planeando como exterminar a Hiashi y al resto», pero se limitó. No estaba en su territorio y un hombre precavido vale por dos.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te parece la ciudad? Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuviste ahí.

—Aburrida. Hay demasiada iluminación, demasiados edificios, demasiados estúpidos y en cualquier parte te puedes encontrar con un loco.

—¿Enserio? —Su madre carcajeó y Neji frunció el seño, no estaba bromeando—. ¡Vaya qué ha cambiado! Pero lo importantes es qué te estás divirtiendo.

—No me estoy divirtiendo, es muy aburrida.

—Apenas estás llegando, en unos días te acostumbrarás y formaras parte de la gran sociedad. Así lo quería tú padre —La última frase sonó con un poco de melancolía. La madre de Neji, aún no superaba la muerte de su difunto marido.

—Mamá —llamó su atención—. Nunca dejaré de ser el chico de pueblo que soy. Odio la tecnología, me comporto como un ermitaño y me gusta más el campo y los lugares abiertos. Además, me gusta cuidar de mi madre.

—Eres un buen niño —rió—. ¿Ya has abandonado la idea de…?

—Te llamó luego —interrumpió, mirando con cautela la puerta principal entreabierta.

—Vale. Te amo, hijo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

El Hyuga se levantó de su asiento y miró hacía donde se encontraba la puerta, estaba completamente seguro de qué alguien estaba parado ahí hasta hace poco. Era por eso que tendría que ser más cauteloso con lo que decía y hacía, si no quería que sospecharan de él y sus planes de venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Cómo les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Creo que ya se habrán percatado de más datos sobre el pasado de Neji. Poco a poco la información va saliendo a la luz y pronto descubriremos qué sucedió con Hizashi, exactamente cómo murió. Ya la desconocida madre de Neji, salió en escena y la historia está a punto de entrar en una etapa interesante.

Me entusiasma mucho que los agradecimientos vayan aumentado cada vez más por cada semana. Un saludo a todos esos lindos lectores y en especial a YZ, a quien le mande un saludo especial el capítulo anterior. Gracias por comenzar a leer mi historia y perdona la tardanza en subir este capítulo.

Gracias por hacerme caso **—algunos—** en no dejarme comentarios spam. Me alegraron la tarde la semana pasada cuando leí los comentarios y ya no habían muchos: _«Estuvo bueno el capítulo. ¡Pon la Conti, por fa!_». Recuerden: cada comentario que me dejan me anima a seguir escribiendo y me pone las pilas para complacerlos a ustedes :D

¡Otra cosa! Antes de cerrar la página o salir del capítulo, les pido que lean hasta el final donde dice:** Extra.**

Agradecimientos para:

**YZ**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki  
><strong>(perdona, sí creia que eras chico xD)

**hinatalove14**

**Anisita**

**ILLLL**

**LG93**

**Mitchel0420**

**belen**

**anon**

**clare**

**Okashira janet**

**lady-darkness-chan**

**hinasweet**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: <strong>¡Hola chicos y chicas! Les quería anunciar que, sí les gusta como escribo, les presentaré mi nuevo proyecto: **h t t p : / / w w w . u n - g e m e l o - e n - c a d a - m a n o . b l o g s p o t . c o m **(unan espacios). Está almacenado en ese Blog. No el escrito, si no la promoción de la historia que estrenare el año que viene. ¿Qué Por qué tanto tiempo? Pues, para evitarme el estrés de escribir apuradamente un capítulo por semana —como en este caso—, me tomaré todo el tiempo que yo quiera para hacer los capítulos. Sí les da fastidio unir los espacios, les dejare por esta vez la sinopsis de la historia.

**Un Gemelo En Cada Mano**

«Además de las flores, ¿qué florece en primavera?» Se preguntó una vez un gran pensador.

Recordó aquella frase el día que intentaba caminar por el borde de la cera, manteniendo el equilibrio imitando a una equilibrista que vio en un espectáculo de circo, cuando niña. Puede que halla sido una coincidencia, pero aquél día floreció algo más que algunas orquídeas. Floreció un amor al cruzarse con una mirada grisasea. Sí en verdad las coincidencias no existen, tal vez, el destino sí, y para ese día le había preparado un encuentro cercano con un robacorazones.

La vida da muchas vueltas, y volver a ver a la persona que te gusta después de mucho tiempo, debe considerarse una bendición. Pero si no tienes cuidado, una de esas vueltas puede sorprenderte cuando descubras que tú amor, tiene un hermano gemelo. En el caso de Liz, los hilos del destino le prepararon una gran confrontación en su camino. En realidad, ¿quién fue el chico qué vio ese día? ¿A quién quiere en verdad? De la manera más difícil, obtendrá respuestas.

* * *

><p>Les dejare mi Blog personal, me gustaría que lo vieran yo suscribieran:

**h t t p : / / e l c u e r p o r e c u e r d a l o q u e l a m e n t e o l v i d a . b l o g s p o t . c o m** _  
><em>

También me gustaría que pasaran a ojear una de mis más recientes historias, es un Two-Shot de Pandora Hearts.

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 8 0 0 1 4 0 6 / 1 / D u l c e _ d e s p e d i d a**


	8. La novia de Neji

Hola muchachos, principalmente les deseo un feliz mes de Junio. Pronto ya saldremos de vacaciones —dependiendo del país de donde sean—, y disfrutaremos de un buen verano. Y bueno, ahora sí, a lo que iba. Les pido disculpa por el retraso que tuve para subir la historia, tenía el cargador de mi laptop dañado y no tenía la disponibilidad de colocarme a escribir en mi poco tiempo libre. Pero hoy mismo me lo han reparado y estoy muy feliz, tenía el capítulo guardado y casi completo, así que ahorita lo terminé y quede con ganas de continuar. Posiblemente para la próxima semana, específicamente el martes o miércoles, vuelva a subir para adelantar los capítulos pendientes. Y nuevamente disculpen, sobre todo a YZ, que me insistió bastante, pero la verdad me negaba subir otro capítulo que no fuera este, porque soy muy terca. Pero gracias a ella, anoté nuevas ideas para los próximos capítulos de tanto ponerme a pensar de cómo rayos podía volver a escribir el capítulo nueve.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Venganza**** y Engaños.**

_**Capítulo**** 9: **La novia de Neji._

**.**

* * *

><p>Hanabi regresó al comedor luego de atender sus necesidades fisiológicas momentos atrás. Dejo aún lado el pedazo de papel con que se secaba las manos y se dispuso a comer la mitad del último pedazo de pizza que cenaría ese día.<p>

—Onee-san, ¿Neji nii-san tiene una novia?

Hinata, quien estaba ocupada masticando la suave masa de la pizza, casi se atragantó con la pregunta. Tosió un par de veces por el atraganto, y tomó el vaso de agua que tenía aún lado para eliminar la tos.

—N-No lo sé, Nii-san y yo, no hablamos mucho. —En lo personal, lo poco que habían hablado no le informaba mucho de él, pero si de ella.

—No te creerás esto pero —tomó una pausa para escuchar si alguien estaba cerca. Principalmente él—, lo he oído hablar por teléfono y ha dicho «yo te amo a ti». —Su voz se tornó sorpresiva, como si las palabras que había pronunciado Neji, fueran prohibidas o, tuvieran la gravedad que consideraba un niño al decir una grosería.

—¡Hanabi! —le lanzó una mirada de reproche—. No puedes andar por ahí oyendo las conversaciones telefónicas de los demás. Neji se enfadaría si lo supiera.

—Pero no fue apropósito. Yo estaba camino al baño, cuando me pareció ver una figura sospechosa a través de la ventana. Me acerque instintivamente y vi a Neji, quien se sentó y comenzó a telefonearle a alguien.  
>»Puede que haya sentido un poco de curiosidad y me haya asomado por la puerta para ver si todo estaba bien, y fue cuando escuché un poco de su conversación. Parecía muy alegre. Tal vez demasiado.<p>

Hanabi se encogió de hombros mientras que su hermana la miraba aún con una mirada de desaprobación y luego de unos minutos de tensión, suavizó su semblante y hecho un suspiro frustrado, y la sonrisa de Hanabi volvió a su rostro. Hinata no podía enojarse con su hermana —en realidad con nadie— por tanto tiempo, bueno, si fruncir el seño y decir algunas palabras con un tono de voz duro fallido, se considerara enojarse.

—Guardemos esto en secreto, pero ya sabes nada de estar espiando a los demás.

—Hecho. —con una sonrisa pícara la miró para comprobar si sentía la misma curiosidad que ella por saber cómo podría ser la novia de su primo.

—¿P-Por qué me miras así? —Hinata conocía esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos de su hermana. Sabía que, Hanabi, se traía algo entre manos.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por saber cómo es la novia de Neji nii-san? Es decir, si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar por teléfono, jamás hubiera pensado que tuviese una.

—No. —La verdad era que sí, comenzó a sentir un poco de curiosidad. Pero muy bien sabía que, la curiosidad mató al gato—. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que Nii-san tenga novia?

—Nada, sólo que es demasiado serio para una aventura. Seamos sinceras, los chicos y chicas de hoy en día sólo buscan divertirse y tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato. No me mires así, soy una niña, pero no estoy ciega.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. ¿En verdad era así hoy en día? Ella no podría contestar u opinar de lo que hablaba su hermana. Jamás había tenido un novio o un chico con quien pasar el tiempo.

—¿C-Cómo sabes todo eso? —un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas. Se supone que fuera al revés, que ella le hablara a su hermana menor sobre chicos y no viceversa.

Un suspiro se escapó por los labios de Hanabi.

—Ven a las nueve a mi habitación. Te estaré esperando —intentó colocar un tono de mafioso, pero sólo logró enronquecer su voz y luego lanzó una carcajada para retirarse de la mesa a su habitación.

Hinata estaba echada boca abajo en la cama, dándose ligeros golpecitos con un lápiz en la barbilla. Estaba pensando en qué respuesta podría ser el resultado de aquella expresión trigonométrica. Pero no pudo evitar que a su mente volviera el tema que había tocado con su hermana en la planta baja. No era de sentirse orgullosa pasar por ingenua frente a su hermana, estaba segura que Hanabi no había tenido novio —aún—, pero sabía demasiado para su edad. Y luego estaba Neji, el muy atractivo Neji, era de esperar que pudiese conseguir cualquier chica que se propusiese, pero hasta ahora, Hinata había observado en varias ocasiones que había rechazado a varias muchachas que habían tenido intenciones de acercársela. El vivo ejemplo era el de ese día, cuando unas chicas que ella no conocía se le habían acercado e intentado cotillar con él. De repente, todo estuvo claro…

—¡Eso es! —dijo en un tono más alto de lo que quería, y enseguida se tapo la boca con las dos manos.

Era cierto que Neji tenía una personalidad muy seria e impecable, y solía evitar a las chicas de vez en cuando. Pero la idea más clara para Hinata, era que Neji era un hombre fiel. Desde luego que era un hombre tradicional y de grandes principios, por ella era incapaz de traicionar a _"su novia"_ y prefería mantenerse al margen, precavido para evitar malos entendidos, así tuviera que sacrificar las relaciones con la población fémina, incluyendo a sus primas.

Llegada a esa conclusión, respetaría la distancia de su decisión. Luego surgió la idea de cómo sería aquella afortunada. Por su mente paso una rubia alta, voluptuosa, con una gran delantera y trasera. Imaginó como aquella chica que seguramente sería una modelo, se le acerba a Neji, quien estaba sentado en una silla y se le sentaba en el regazo. Pronto la imaginación de Hinata, pasó a un mayor nivel cuando la rubia le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le susurraba a su primo en el oído cosas seductoras como «he esperado impacientemente este día, divirtámonos está noche. Neji.»

Se ruborizo violentamente con sólo pensar en esas ideas tan disparatadas. No sabía hasta qué punto su imaginación la traicionaría pero, estaba muy segura que si Neji tuviera una novia, no sería cualquier chica que se le sentara en el regazo y le dijera cosas al oído para obtener una noche de pasión.

Sonrió y se dijo qué ya era hora de dejar de imaginar tantas cosas para continuar con el problema trigonométrico. Tomó tu teléfono celular para verificar la hora y se dio cuenta que ya eran las nueve y media.

—¡Oh, Hanabi! Lo olvide. —enseguida se apeó de la cama y se dispuso a darse prisa para entrar a la habitación de su hermana.

Tras tocar la puerta cuatro veces (un código secreto entre hermanas), se escuchó un ligero «pasa». Al entrar en la habitación, observó que todo estaba oscuro y pensó que tal vez había despertado a Hanabi pero, eso era imposible, el sueño de su hermana era tan pesado que ni una trompeta podría arrancarla de los brazos de Morfeo. Palmeó la pared para encontrar el interruptor y cuando se encendió la luz vio a Hanabi sentada en su cama cruzada de piernas y sus manos sobre las rodillas con una expresión que revelaba un «llegas tarde».

—Vaya, así que por fin decides aparecer. No, no te molestes en decir nada —anticipó antes que su hermana dijera cualquier excusa. Finalmente señalo una revista que estaba en la peinado al lado de Hinata—, tómala. Allí encontraras el secreto.

Al ver la cara estupefacta de su hermana mayor, no resistió soltar una carcajada. Palmeó su cama para que ella se acercara, en realidad le gustaba molestarla actuando de una manera incoherente a su _verdadero yo_.

—¿_Nosotras_? —leyó el título de la revista en voz alta—. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Fue uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños. Pensé es deshacerme de ella por ser una revista súper feminista y por tener una columna de ayuda para personas que dependían de las decisiones de los demás. Pero luego la comencé a leer, y pues… digamos que había algunos artículos interesantes —Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

Hinata quien se hallaba a su lado sonrió para sus adentros. Su hermana era una chica de poco salir y a veces le preocupaba que invirtiera su tiempo encerrada estudiando, pero se alegraba que hubiera obtenido un nuevo interés en el mundo de las chicas. Las hermanas Hyuga, pasaron el resto de la noche la noche juntas, Hanabi le había insistido a Hinata para quedarse en la habitación como los viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p>Hinata salió a hurtadillas de la habitación de Hanabi, era bastante tarde y a la vez temprano, sí, pero no creía que su vejiga aguantaría más si no iba al baño. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, con la mandíbula contraída, nerviosa por el leve chirrido de la puerta; esperando que nadie lo oyera en tanto silencio. Soltó un suspiro cuando despegó la mano del picaporte y en puntillas sobre el piso de madera, se desplazó hasta la puerta al fondo del pasillo. El baño.<p>

Cuando iba a colocar la mano en el picaporte, le pareció que se estaba moviendo. Una posible ilusión óptica de la oscuridad, además que el picaporte tenía una pintura dorada que brillaba. Pronto comprendió que no era una ilusión, la puerta se abrió y tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver a Neji con el dedo índice muy cerca de sus labios, indicando que se callara y guardara la calma. Nuevamente, Neji iba sin camisa, pero si con un short oscuro. Ya no tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta, sino suelto y con el rostro despejado de alguno de ellos. En términos de Hinata, iba semi-desnudo, y su corazón se agitó un poco acompañado de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Neji sin quitarse del marco de la puerta. Su voz parecía la de una persona quien se acababa de levantar. Ronca y bastante atractiva en un varón.

—I-Iba al b-baño —Neji puso los ojos en blanco, qué pregunta tan tonta había hecho.

Pasó por al lado de Hinata, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que llevaba una bata blanca hasta las rodillas y esta vez sí con un brasier. Suspiró aliviado o quién sabe, tal vez decepcionado, pero enseguida negó la idea de la decepción y siguió hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

—N-Neji nii-san —llamó en un tono casi inaudible, pero en el silencio de la madrugada sonaba como un suave susurro.

Neji tenía la mano en el picaporte, frunció el entrecejo y se volteó sin fingir simpatía o agrado.

—¿Pasa algo? —Ella asintió con la cabeza. Repentinamente se había puesto a jugar con sus dedos y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—G-Gracias por lo de ayer. Esto… gracias por darme animo.

Neji bajó la mano de la manilla y se le quedó mirando confundido. ¿Darle ánimos? ¿De qué hablaba? El estaba en aquella casa por razones más espeluznantes que darle ánimos a su prima. Luego lo recordó. Ayer. «No la conozco mucho, pero creo que usted no sea eso.» Quiso morderse la lengua en forma de reprimenda, no debió decir eso. Hinata aún seguía ahí esperando una respuesta de Neji, en verdad no pensaba decir más nada.

—No hay de qué —dijo entre dientes y se encerró en la habitación.

Luego de salir del baño, se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Hanabi. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y la volvió a cerrar, caminó en puntillas hasta la cama aún sabiendo que Hanabi no se despertaría tan fácil y se acurrucó a un lado de la menor. Por un momento se preguntó si Neji tenía hermanos y hacia lo mismo con uno de ellos. O tal vez le resultaba vergonzoso, quién sabe, luego tendría el tiempo de preguntarle, ahora sólo necesitaba descansar.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se levantó junto al sol y en la cama se estiró como un gato. Recordó porque tenía tanto tiempo sin dormir con Hanabi, la pequeña tenía un<em> mal<em> _dormir_; a veces daba patadas, hablaba dormida, o balbuceaba para ser más especifico, pero por suerte no roncaba —al menos—. Se apeó de la cama y todavía somnolienta salió de la habitación sin mucho cuidado como hace pocas horas, para su gran ironía, esta vez la puerta no había producido ningún chirrido. Tenía que ir al baño y luego acomodar sus cosas, olvido hacerlo la noche anterior.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del baño, escuchó una rápida respiración a sus espaldas que la sobresaltó. Se volteó poco a poco esperando que fuera Hanabi. Pero no, era Neji. El chico la estaba mirando con ojos muertos —bueno, en la mañana todos tienen los ojos así— y estaba vestido con un atuendo deportivo, y sin olvidar que estaba transpirando como loco.

—¿Usara el baño ahora mismo? —dijo con la respiración más calmada.

La chica negó con la cabeza, la verdad era que sí, pero Neji necesitaba más el baño que ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Nii-san? —le miró preocupada.

—Sí. Estoy retomando mi rutina… —se mordió la lengua, esta vez no iba hablar más de lo necesario como el día anterior. Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa de simpatía mientras que él entraba al baño.

Aún era temprano, mientras que Neji estaba en la ducha, Hinata se dedicó a organizar sus cosas para la clase.

Al entrar a su habitación observó que estaba como la había dejado la noche anterior. Limpia y con la cama tendida, tal vez con algunas arrugas, y con los cuadernos sobre ella. No terminó el problema de las expresiones trigonométricas, pero al menos la tarea era para el jueves, había tiempo. Observó allí su teléfono con la mitad de la batería y lo tomó para ver si tenía algún mensaje, lo dudaba, ya cuando había partido al cuarto de Hanabi era tarde. Para su sorpresa, sí había uno, era de Ino. Al mirar la hora se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡la media noche! Su amiga era como una criatura nocturna, en ocasiones anteriores le había despertado por esas horas para hacerle una llamada o enviarle un mensaje, pero Hinata estaba tan somnolienta que no podía reprocharle su inmoralidad.

Abrió el mensaje esperando que fueran buenas noticias.

—¡HOLA! ESPERO NO HABERTE DESPERTADO, JIJIJI. MI FIESTA SERÁ ESTE VIERNES, NO OLVIDES TRAER A TU PRIMITO. BESOS. INO —al terminar leer la firma con el nombre de Ino, se colocó la mano en la frente entrecerrando los ojos. Lo había olvidado por completo, ¡la fiesta! Y ahora sólo quedaban tres días. Normalmente, tenía que pedir un permiso con un mes de anticipación, mínimo podía pedirlo con dos semanas de anticipación a Hiashi.

Luego de ordenar sus cosas en la mochila, tomó su uniforme completo y salió con paso apresurado al baño. Sabía que había tardado poquísimo en alistar las cosas, pero tenía que advertir a Neji que se diera prisa. Para su sorpresa, el baño estaba vacío y no había rastros de Neji —tampoco es que esperaba verlo allí—. Entonces sí era cierta la _leyenda _de que los chicos se tardaban poco para arreglarse y las chicas, como mínimo, cuarenta minutos. Nunca había podido comprobar si era cierta, su padre usaba el baño de abajo para prevenir el tráfico en el pasillo en la mañana, así que él no contaba. Aliviada se metió al baño.

Neji terminó de abotonarse el último botón de la camisa y ¡vuala! Ya estaba listo para irse a la secundaria. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación cerrándola con la llave que había cogido de ella la noche pasada, quería privacidad y que nadie husmeara sus cosas. Al darse la vuelta, encontró a Hanabi saliendo de la habitación. Somnolienta, despeinada y con cierto parecido a una tigresa, tal vez se veía hasta graciosa, pero Neji no se inmutó ni un poco al verla. Ella no se había percatado de la presencia de Neji, y cuando lo hizo soltó un gritito de la impresión. Sus ojos entrecerrados parecieron despertarse.

—No quise asustarla —dijo metiendo la llave en su bolsillo.

—Buen día. —Neji se percató de que Hanabi era más sutil y no tartamudeaba. Hasta su tono de voz era más fuerte que la de Hinata—. ¿Ya te vas? ¿Me he levantado muy tarde?

—No. A penas deben ser las seis de la mañana —vio como la expresión de Hanabi cambiaba a una de impresión y luego a una pensativa.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Cuando Neji se dispuso a retirarse, se abrió repentinamente la puerta del baño y los dos presentes en el pasillo se giraron a verla. Hinata estaba desnuda envuelta en un paño color azul claro, descalza y con la melena suelta. Al notar la presencia de Neji tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no desmayarse y volverá a cerrar la puerta. Luego se escuchó un estruendoso golpe en el interior del baño, Hanabi tardo unos segundos en entender lo que había sucedido y luego salió disparada dentro del baño. Neji aprovecho la ocasión para desertar de la planta de arriba.

Ya con la imagen de su prima en paños menores era suficiente, su instinto decía que algo había ocurrido con ella en el baño, pero no le convenía entrometerse ahí, Hanabi se encargaría. Un punto a favor de su instinto Hyuga, jamás le fallaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Tranquilos, Hinata está bien, no se hizo algún daño grave con ese desmayo en el baño ***risitas***. Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, si no, bueno, acepto sugerencias. Y antes de irme, debo aclarar que si a alguno no le he contestado un review, les pido disculpas. Por qué no es porque yo quiera, si no, que lo olvido o simplemente no me da el tiempo. Pero ahorita, me pondré manos a la obra para contestárselos a todos.

Agradecimientos para:

**YZ**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

**hinatalove14**

**Anisita**

**ILLLL**

**LG93**

**Mitchel0420**

**belen**

**anon**

**clare**

**Okashira janet**

**lady-darkness-chan**

**hinasweet**


	9. Predominio

Bueno, ni siquiera mil disculpas sería suficiente para que enmendar mi ausencia, muchachos. No tengo excusas, no tengo nada... No me odien, por favor :-( me portaré bien a partir de ahora, y subiré los capítulos como Dios manda, y si no cumplo, tengo una amiga que es también lectora y ella me guindara por ustedes. Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por haber comenzado a leer este fic desde un principio, y espero que lo puedan hacer hasta el final. No les quito más tiempo, ya pueden comenzar con el capítulo de hoy:

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Venganza y Engaños.**

_**Capítulo 9:** Predominio._

**.**

* * *

><p>—¡Hinata! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Santo Dios! —exclamó Ino con sorpresa, haciendo que los presentes en el salón de clase se giraran al verla. Enseguida, la Hyuga le cubrió la boca con las manos.<p>

—No hables tan alto, por favor —le susurró—. No es nada grave, sólo me caí en el baño y me golpeé.

Relativamente era cierto, luego de desmayarse se había caído al piso y había estampado la frente en la fría de madera. Al recobrar la consciencia, se encontró con la expresión preocupada de Hanabi, quien le había dado primeros auxilios y le había vendado la frente luego de colocarle una pomada. A penas recordaba lo que había pasado, y lo más extraño es que se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Neji. Pero él era su primo. Tenía novia. Así que era absurdo pensar en él. O puede qué, tal vez, haya tenido algo que ver en lo sucedido según las especulaciones casi acertadas de Hinata. Realmente, Hanabi no había sabido explicar bien lo qué sucedió, así que se dejo el caso cerrado.

—Bien —dijo casi incrédula. Le parecía que había gato encerrado, pero no quiso indagar más—. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? Espero que ya tengas el permiso.

—P-Pues, esto… Aún no lo tengo… Por favor, no me mires así. Es que, creo que… T-tal vez sería mejor no ir. No quiero que, N-Neji nii-san se sienta obligado a ir sólo para cuidar de m-mí.

—¿Es eso, o tienes miedo de que tu padre te diga que no? —¡Bingo! Ino había dado en el clavo.

Hinata había bajado la cabeza. La cuestión no era sí tenía o no, ganas de ir. No era Neji, no era ninguna fuerza inalcanzable, era su padre. Ella lo sabía, pero sólo colocaba obstáculos en el camino para no enfrentarlo.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. —continuo Ino. Se levantó del asiento, y la abrazó. La guió al puesto de al lado—. Si no quieres ir, no vayas. Pero luego no quiero oír que no lo intentaste.

—G-Gracias, Ino. Está tarde intentaré convencerlo.

Hinata se sintió agradecida de que Ino, a pesar de que era muy insistente, un poco alborotada y extraña, era una buena amiga. Tenía a sus amigos Chouji y Shikamaru, pero aún así se sentaba con ella cada día del curso. Ino era como un pájaro libre, sin jaula alguna, por eso la admiraba tanto por su fuerza y valentía.

—¡Eso espero! —Respondió animadamente—, Además, no olvides que tu Don Juan también asistirá. Y hasta donde yo sé, está soltero y sin compromiso —Ino hecho una mirada sobre su hombro izquierdo, y señaló a Naruto quien acaba de entrar.

Éste se sobaba la cabeza como un chiquillo a quien lo habían castigado por portarse mal. Aparentemente le imitaba a Sai una experiencia que había vivido últimamente.

—Los libros y yo no nos llevamos, le dije, y ella me golpeó. —le dijo Naruto a Sai, quien mantenía una sonrisa realmente forzosa.

—El libro que te dimos sólo tiene imágenes, nos aseguramos que a ti te tocará lo más fácil.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad quería decir Sai.

Hinata se ruborizó y sonrió tímidamente, era cierto que había una razón especial para emplear el doble de esfuerzo, el doble de insistencia y coraje, para poder bailar sólo una noche con Naruto. El chico que le quitaba el sueño, y el protagonista de ese mismo, con su cabellera rubia que le recordaba el sol; esos ojos azules de zorro, y sin olvidar esa sonrisa que le robaba cientos de suspiros. Le era imposible de creer que estaba soltero desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero sólo por esa vez la suerte le sonreiría.

* * *

><p>—No es necesario que nos sentemos juntos hoy. No hay clase de literatura hasta donde yo sé —comentó fríamente Neji, al ver que Lee se sentaba en el puesto vacio de al lado de Ten Ten, quien estaba sentada a la derecha de Neji.<p>

—No seas ridículo, así es más divertido. —respondió Ten Ten al comentario. Neji colocó los ojos en blanco, ¿qué más le daba? Quisiera o no, esos dos no se moverían y le darían el placer de la paz y tranquilidad tan anhelada para él.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Ten Ten —comentó el cejas de azotador con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero la verdad era que tenía motivos ocultos para estar cerca de Neji.

Neji se acomodo en el pupitre de una manera cómoda a donde pudiera reposar mientras que el reloj de su muñeca marcaba casi la hora del comienzo de la primera clase. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y de manera desinteresada comenzó a ver a través de la ventana.

—Y, ¿Ya te has unido a un club escolar? —no tuvo la necesidad de voltear, sabía que la pregunta era para él. Para Neji.

—Aja. —La verdad era que no, pero ¿a quién le importaba los clubes escolares? A él no.

—Oye, Neji, es enserio, es obligatorio que los estudiantes pertenezcan como mínimo a un club escolar. Está en la guía de estudiantes.

—Deberías unirte al club de las artes marciales —dijo sorprendentemente entusiasmado, Lee.

Neji volteó en su dirección y lo fulminó con la mirada, estaba claro que no. Era cierto que era un campeón regional y había ganado varios campeonatos, pero había decido tomarse un descanso de ello a raíz de haber llegado a la ciudad para cumplir su legado.

—Nada de eso, ¡se unirá al club de cuidado domestico! Necesitamos más chicos —Neji arqueó las cejas al oír que eso salía de la boca de la delegada.

—¡Eso es para chicas! —vociferó Lee—. ¡El necesita de las artes marciales para quemar su llama de la juventud! —Sus ojos se encendieron, literalmente.

—¡Eso es machismo! —le encaró—. Además, él es quien tiene que decidir. Dinos, Neji, ¿con quién de tus amigos te quedaras?

—Ustedes no son mis…

Se azotó la puerta del aula no dejándolo terminar. Iruka-sensei había entrado disculpándose por haber cerrado la puerta con tanta fuerza, y estaba más que listo y dispuesto a comenzar a dar la clase.

* * *

><p>Neji estaba en la cafetería, aliviado de haber podido deshacerse de "sus amigos" quien no paraban de fastidiarlo todo el día con lo del club escolar. Para más colmo, el tal Iruka-sensei le había hecho la misma pregunta después de presentarse, así sugiriéndole que se uniera al aburrido club de las matemáticas, representado y organizado por él y Asuma-sensei. Finalmente decidiría en esa semana a cual pertenecer. Seguramente a uno donde pudiera invertir menos de tres horas en la semana.<p>

Pese a que hasta hace poco se había anunciado la hora de almuerzo, ya había una enorme fila formada en la cafetería. Neji mantenía una estricta dieta de ayuno, así que no había más remedio que infiltrarse en aquella concentración de gente sólo para tener un poco de comida en su estomago. Tal vez podía llegar a tomar su comida antes de que se terminara la corta hora de almuerzo; Ten Ten podría hacer una petición para extenderla, por lo menos eso era una ventaja para Neji. Tenerla como a amiga.

Tomó una bandeja mientras más alumnos llegaban con la intención de obtener sus almuerzos, y entre tantas voces logró reconocer una. La voz de Hinata. Normalmente no escucharía conversaciones ajenas, jamás, pero su prima se había convertido en la orilla que la acercaría a su objetivo, a partir de ahora todo lo que le incumbiera, le incumbiría a él indirectamente.

—¡Es magnífico! Papá nos dejará usar la piscina en está ocasión —dijo Ino con voz chillona.

—¿Ya olvidó lo qué pasó la última voz? —a diferencia de Ino, Hinata tenía un tono de voz que era fácilmente opacado por el de su amiga.

—No —dijo vacilante. Una vena se le prensaba en la frente cada vez que recordaba que en la última reunión que hizo, Choji había vomitado en la piscina y por ende, su padre había prohibido el uso de esa área hasta nuevo aviso—. Podría decirse que lo agarré cuando estaba de buenas. Pero la comida picante queda estrictamente prohibida para Choji.

Neji colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces… ¿crees que Naruto-kun, irá? —Lo había dicho casi en un penoso susurro, pero la poca distancia que separaba al Hyuga de las chicas, lo había alcanzado a escuchar.

—Sí, ya sabes, donde hay comida gratis, los chicos estarán. —respondió Ino con elocuencia.

Oír aquel nombre en los labios de su prima había causado en Neji algo parecido a la reacción de un volcán. Apretó los dientes e intento mantener la cordura, nunca pensó que ella podría traicionarle antes de que él lo hiciera. ¿Hiashi lo sabría? ¿Sería tan descarado para enrollar a su hija con un Uzumaki? Esto era una burla para su apellido, y si las cosas se precipitaban y tenía que destruir a Naruto, lo haría.

Los destruirías a todos.

—¿Niño? —intentó llamarle la atención la encargada de servir los alimentos.

Estaba tan ensimismado con aquellos pensamientos de venganza, que no se percató que ya había llegado a la parte superior de la barra. Se volteó, dejando de estar de perfil para tomar sus alimentos. En medio de otro argumento elocuente de Ino, la rubia se percató de la presencia de Neji, a unas dos personas de donde estaba ella y Hinata.

—¿Ése de ahí no es tu primo? —le susurró como si fuera un secreto, señalando con su cabeza en dirección a Neji.

—S-sí. —contesto mientras que lo contemplaba.

Ya no estaba transpirando como en la mañana; una leve sonrisa de gracia se formó en sus labios al notar la diferencia, que rápidamente fue remplazada por un rubor en sus mejillas, cuando Neji volteó y la descubrió mirando. A pesar de que era su primo, no dejaba de ser un chico y jamás había sido buena con el contacto visual —ni con otro de cualquier tipo—. Hinata apartó la mirada antes de darse cuenta que la mirada de Neji se había mostrado muy sebera, para luego volverse con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no vas ahora mismo y le dices que te acompañe a la fiesta? —sugirió la Yamanaka mientras que les servían los alimentos en las bandejas.

—P-Pero… ¿Ahora? ¿No sería m-mejor decírselo después, o en c-casa? —dijo mientras recogía su bandeja de la barra.

—¿Perdona? Sé lo que estás haciendo —colocó una mano en su cadera, mientras que con la otra sostenía la bandeja—, estás retrasando las cosas y te recuerdo que tú eres la que siempre me dice que no deje las cosas para después, porque traen consecuencias, bla bla bla… ¡Vamos! —le dio un leve empujoncito para que avanzara en dirección a Neji, quien se estaba retirando finalmente de la barra.

—¡Ino cuidado! —llegó a gritar mientras que se enredaba con sus pies y casi caía. Su bandeja fue a parar en la espalda de un chico que tenía en frente.

La cafetería quedó en silencio y todos dirigieron la mirada hacía el chico que se había detenido en el acto para luego oírse una oleada de risas y pitidos. El escándalo había llamado la atención de Neji, quien muy poco le interesaban aquellas cosas.

Él chico se volteó poco a poco, para ver una pálida Hinata.

—L-Lo sient-to, L-Lo siento —dijo con una voz mínima, mientras que Hinata reverenciaba.

—Oh, yo también lo siento, fue mi culpa —Ino soltó una risita nerviosa—, yo la empujé, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Claro que sí —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Fantástico? —respondió más como pregunta, que exclamación— ¿Qué puedo hacer por…?

—No quiero nada de ti —Kankuro la cortó de inmediato—, está mujer y yo nos divertiremos hoy. Camina. —refiriéndose a Hinata, la tomó fuertemente del antebrazo para arrastrarla ante las personas inmóviles, quien ya no encontraban la escena divertida y volvieron a sus vidas.

—¡No! —se escuchó apenas audible. Estaba forcejeando con aquel tipo más grande y fuerte que ella. Nadie parecía acudir a su ayuda, ni siquiera Ino quien se había quedado parada y boquiabierta.

Sus pálidos ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, imaginando que correría un grave peligro.

La Hyuga cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de oír un repentino golpe seco y caer al piso, ya que había sido arrastrada por Kankuro al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, la primera persona que vio parada frente a ella con la mano extendida hacia su persona era Neji. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el inmóvil cuerpo de Kankuro, quien se encontraba extendido en el piso con un área que se comenzaba inflamar en su mejilla. Todo le pareció tan irreal a Hinata que, no fue extraño que se desmayara en medio de la tempestad. Antes de perder totalmente la conciencia, escuchó la voz de Ino gritar su nombre, sonaba histérica. Otra cosa que pudo notar, fue que unos fuertes brazos que la tomaron del piso y unas largas hebras de cabello rozaron su blanquecino rostro. Un olor nuevo pudo percibir su nariz, olía a especies y a hierba. Le pareció que olía muy bien aquella persona.

* * *

><p>En aquel lugar olía bastante a desinfectante y a medicamentos, no era un olor que detestara pero tampoco podía alegar que le gustase. Podía oír murmullos de voces alrededor, pero se le hacía imposible identificar de quienes eran o qué estaban diciendo. Su percepción fue mejorando poco a poco, y Hinata se percató que estaba acostada en una cama que no era muy grande. No. Una camilla. Aquel olor tan familiar era el de la enfermería, un lugar que había visitado más de una vez desde que comenzó a cursar en la High School Konoha. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y la luz de los fluorescentes del lugar la cegaron por unos segundos hasta que su visión se vio acostumbrada. Alguien había salido de la enfermería, porque pudo oír claramente como la puerta se cerraba y ya no había voces cacareando a su alrededor. Se incorporó despacio y cuidadosamente.<p>

—Veo que está despierta —aquella voz ronca y masculina la había sobresaltado, más por el hecho de que se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Al voltear, pudo reconocer a Neji parado junto a la camilla con esa característica expresión entre enojado y serio.

—¿Nii-san? —dijo con voz apagada.

Como familiar de Hinata Hyuga, se le dio un pase especial para quedarse a acompañarla. Neji había insistido en que no era necesario, que su amiga rubia podía hacerlo y él podría asistir a tranquilamente a clases, pero todo resulto pésimo. Anteriormente había hecho aparición la directora, quien sólo le hizo una advertencia al Hyuga por ser nuevo en el plantel, sólo se le pasaría esa única ocasión el incidente con Kankuro. Pero Neji sabía la verdad, no sería bueno para ella meterse con alguien que llevara su apellido —o para su mayor temor— el apellido de un poderoso empresario como lo era su odiado tío Hiashi.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza la atacó de repente y colocó su mano en su frete con una mueca de desagrado, el chichón que se había hecho esa mañana había disminuido de tamaño y ya sólo quedaba un pequeño bulto casi imperceptible.

—Usted es bastante sensible, ¿no es cierto? —tocó el chichón con un dedo, haciendo que Hinata se exaltara.

—¡Ay! Eso duele, nii-san. —se cubrió la frente con las dos manos.

—Sí ya está despierta, es momento que la dejaré sola. —dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se desplazó hasta la puerta.

Antes de tocar el picaporte, la suave voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—¡Neji nii-san! —lo llamó alzando la voz—. P-perdona por darte tantos p-problemas, g-gracias por l-lo que hicist-te hace p-poco —dijo recordando a un Kankuro noqueado en el suelo.

—Es mi deber, Hinata-sama —dijo con voz fría, sin voltearse a verla—. Intente no meterse en un problema como aquel la próxima vez —dicho esto, salió por la puerta.

Los pasillos estaban en solitario y era muy fácil percatarse si alguien lo estaba siguiendo, lo qué así era. «¿Podría ser Lee, o tal vez aquel sujeto de la cafetería?», se preguntó mientras que seguía en marcha. Aquello de las persecuciones se estaba poniendo de moda aparentemente y eso irritaba a Neji. Aún no conocía bien los pasillos, así que intentar perderlo no era buena idea más que supondría que la persona tendría ventaja. No tuvo más opción que detenerse en seco, lo cual aquella persona imitó.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo con fatiga.

Sin esperarlo, un trozo de papel de color oscuro fue lanzado en su dirección y Neji fácilmente lo atrapó. Aquel chico no era alguien que conociera, era es un estudiante de la secundaría por el uniforme, pero llevaba puesto una gorra y gafas oscuras.

—¿Siempre tan a la defensiva, Neji Hyuga? —dijo aquel con tono engreído.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es esto?

—Paciencia, pronto sabrás quienes somos. Esa tarjeta, es una invitación para que te unas a _Predominio_.

—¿Esto es un chiste, cierto? ¿Normalmente le hacen estás bromas a los nuevos? —ladró arto de aquel teatro que había vivido desde su primer día.

—No —el chico bajó sus gafas y dejo a la vista sus imperturbables ojos negros—, te doy mi palabra que esto no es una broma.

Dada la conversación por terminada, el chico de la gorra se colocó nuevamente las gafas y partió en marcha en dirección contraria a la de Neji. El Hyuga no volvió a decir nada, sólo metió el sobre negro en uno de sus bolsillos arrugándolo y siguió su marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Ya se hacen la idea de quién puede ser el mensajero de _Predominio_? Creo que les di una pista muy fácil :-P desde ahora ésa persona tendrá un poco más constancia en la historia.

Realmente no recuerdo cuál fue el último comentario que conteste, lo siento también por eso, así que a partir de hoy contestaré los nuevos en adelante.

_Agradecimientos para:_

Hoy los agradecimientos son para toda persona que haya pasada y leído esto, especialmente para mi amiga YZ. El mundo pareció no ponerse de acuerdo para subir esto, pero ella sí que me dio psico-terror para finalmente traer este capítulo para a ustedes xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong> Tengo dos Blogs, tal vez les interese saber que en uno subo mis fics y en el otro subo historias cortas que no tienen nada que ver con anime. Ejemplo: relatos, one-shots, poemas, etc.

Sí esto les interesó, déjenme un comentario y con gusto les paso los links. Recuerden: Fanfiction no deja colocar links por este medio :-(


End file.
